Un Jour Sans Fin à Storybrooke
by angele751
Summary: Snow, Cora et Zéléna forment une alliance improbable afin d'aider Emma et Regina à trouver leur True Love mais la magie a toujours un prix... Swan Queen rating M.
1. Chapter 1

Les pensées des personnages seront en italiques.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

Ceci est ma premiere fan fiction, vos avis seront les bienvenues merci d'avance

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Vendredi**

 **Demeure des Charmings**

Storybrook charmante petite ville du Maine s'apprête à vivre ses jours les plus mouvementés...

\- **Emma lève toi, tu vas encore être en retard au travail !**

Emma bougonna dans son lit mais décida de se lever afin de ne plus entendre les appels de sa mère.

\- **C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive, pas la peine de hurler je ne suis plus une enfant, cria Emma.** _Aller courage une douche, un chocolat et je file d'ici au plus vite, je préfère encore être au bureau à ne rien faire que d'écouter les discours de ma mère sur sa grossesse et sur Killian._

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Emma était devant son chocolat chaud face à sa mère qui mourrait d'envie de lui dire quelque chose mais qui n'osait pas.

\- **Vas-y, je t'écoute... souffla Emma**

 **\- Ma chérie, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe avec Killian, tu as l'air vraiment contrarié en ce moment et je m'inquiète pour toi et ton père aussi** , Snow baissa la tête sachant que sa fille aller certainement réagir comme d'habitude, prendre son blouson et partir en râlant.

\- **Rien, il ne se passe rien avec Hook. Au boulot c'est le calme plat à part Pongo et l'autre ivrogne il ne se passe rien depuis la dernière malédiction, je m'ennuie ferme.** Emma souffla encore une fois afin de se calmer et de montrer à sa mère que toutes les questions tournant autour de sa vie privée ne l'a regardé aucunement.

\- **Ohhh, je vois, tu t'ennuies dans ton couple et au boulot aussi ma chérie. Ton père et moi pouvons peut-être t'aider à trouver...**

\- **Stop** , hurla Emma **n'y pense même pas ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. Ne m'attends pas ce soir je dois manger avec Henry et Régina.**

Emma furieuse prit son blouson et claqua la porte sans ménagement, et de son côté Snow avait une idée pour aider sa fille mais pour ça, il fallait faire appel à une personne qui ne l'apprécier guère et inversement. Et surtout qu'Emma ne soit pas au courant.

 **Demeure des Mills**

 **\- Mère, voulez-vous arrêter de critiquer mes choix de vie.** Régina ne savait pas comment gérer sa mère depuis que celle-ci avait récupéré son cœur.

\- **Je ne critique pas, je constate tout simplement que tu couches avec un homme qui dort dans une forêt, sous une tente, qui a une hygiène douteuse tout de même, et qui pour finir n'a même pas de pouvoirs à part celui de tenir un arc.**

Régina se pinça le nez, la journée aller être longue à n'en pas douter.

 **\- Mère c'est mon True Love, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour changer cela, qu'il vous plaise ou pas il est celui avec qui je dois passer ma vie.**

 **\- Avec qui tu dois ? Mon dieu, ma fille, je t'ai élevé autrement !** s'exclama Cora. **On ne sort pas avec un homme parce qu'une idiote de fée l'a dit mais parce qu'on en a envie**.

\- **Vous déformez mes propos, je ne le fais pas par obligation mais parce qu'il me plaît,** Régina soupira cette conversation était un peu trop courante à son goût et peut-être aussi parce que sa mère n'avait pas totalement tort.

Des bruits dans l'escalier coupèrent toute possibilité à Cora de répliquer.

\- **B'jour Grand-mère, B'jour maman** s'exclama Henry.

\- **Bonjour mon chéri, tiens tes pancakes et ton chocolat chaud.**

 **-Merci maman.**

- **Bonjour Henry, dis-moi que penses-tu de Robin ?**

Henry faillit s'étouffer avec ses pancakes sous la question de Cora.

- **Mère...**

\- **Laisse le répondre, je veux avoir l'opinion de mon petit-fils.**

Henry interrogea sa mère du regard qui lui fît signe qu'il pouvait répondre en toute franchise.

 **\- Rien de particulier, il est gentil et si maman est heureuse avec lui alors le reste importe peu.**

 **\- Quel reste Henry ?** interrogea Cora.

Il regarda de nouveau sa mère puis tourna les yeux vers Cora.

 **\- Je le trouve trop fade pour maman c'est tout, bon je file je vais louper le bus sinon.**

Henry fila plus vite que son ombre pour éviter toute autre question gênante de la part de Cora ou de sa mère.

\- **Tu vois, même ton fils le trouve, quel est le mot de ce monde déjà pour désigner un tel homme, ah oui ! Ringard.**

 **\- Où as-tu appris ce mot ?** Régina soupira si en plus sa mère apprenait les mots de ce monde alors elle était définitivement perdue.

\- **C'est Emma qui me l'a appris l'autre jour.**

 **-Mère, Miss Swan n'est pas une référence en matière de langage pas plus qu'en tenue vestimentaire ou choix de véhicule. Veuillez ne pas retenir les idioties qu'elle dit. Je vais à la mairie et s'il vous plaît mère occupez-vous de vos affaires.**

 **\- Très bien si c'est ce que tu veux, par contre avant que tu ne partes pourquoi je n'ai droit au tutoiement que lorsque tu es surprise ou furieuse ?**

 **\- Je n'y ai jamais fait attention, je vais y remédier, bonne journée mère et passe le bonjour à Greenie de ma part.** Régina fît son plus beau sourire de politicienne et s'en alla de la demeure qui devenait étouffante quand sa mère était présente.

Cora de son côté était bien décidé d'apprendre à sa fille qu'une idiote de fée ne pouvait pas décider du True Love d'une Reine ou plutôt d'un Maire dans ce monde. Surtout que plus de trente ans s'était écoulé depuis cette fameuse nuit ou la fée avait fait usage de sa magie. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Cora mais il ne fallait surtout pas que Régina l'apprenne.

Emma avait la tête posée sur ses bras lorsque son portable sonna.

\- **Swan.**

\- **Miss Swan, je vous paie pour travailler pas pour vous reposer sur votre bureau !**

 **\- Quoi !** s'exclama Emma. **Comment savez-vous que je me repose vous avez posé des caméras c'est ça ?**

 **\- Non, Miss Swan vous venez juste de me confirmer que je vous paie à ne rien faire** répondit Régina d'un ton las.

Emma se frappa la tête avec sa main, elle venait de se faire piéger comme une débutante.

\- **Que puis-je faire pour vous Madame le Maire ?**

\- **Commencez par arrêter d'apprendre votre langage à ma mère et ensuite j'appelle pour vous dire que votre présence à 19h pile sera fortement appréciée ce soir.**

Emma inspira profondément

 **\- Bien, il en sera fait selon vos désirs votre majesté,** réplica Emma de son ton le plus sarcastique possible.

 **\- Bien, je vois que vous finissez par apprendre certaines choses finalement. A ce soir Emma.** Régina raccrocha en se disant que décidément cette blonde était sa sauveuse mais aussi la seule à lui tenir tête et ça faisait un bien fou. Leurs petites joutes verbales étaient grandement appréciées de la Reine.

Régina dans son bureau n'avait pas beaucoup de travail, elle en profita pour repenser au chemin parcouru avec Emma. Quatre ans plus tôt son petit train-train quotidien fût interrompu par l'arrivée d'Emma et de son horrible chose jaune.

Une guerre ouverte a été déclaré pour l'affection d'Henry mais surtout pour sa garde jusqu'à ce qu'Emma réalise que la ville était maudite puis qu'elle brise la malédiction. Ensuite la Reine avait perdu son fils qui préféré vivre avec les deux idiots et sa mère biologique plutôt qu'avec l'Evil Queen, puis il y avait eu l'arrivée de Cora et de Hook. Régina était retombée sous l'emprise de sa mère mais l'idiote de Snow avait réussie à la convaincre de remettre le cœur de Cora à sa place, ce qui avait tué Rumple mais à part Belle personne n'allait le pleurer. Ensuite Peter Pan avait envoyé deux de ses enfants perdus pour kidnapper Henry et détruire la ville.

Emma et la Reine réussirent à sauver la ville en unissant leurs forces et leurs magies. Une connexion puissante venait d'être établie entre elles, malheureusement Henry fût envoyé à Neverland par un portail. Direction Neverland, nouveau sauvetage à deux, nouvelle connexion, nouvelle compréhension. Retour à Storybrook, rebelote, une malédiction stoppée cette fois par trois magies puissantes la Sauveuse, l'Evil Queen, et bien-sûr Cora. Nouvelle entente entre elles pour Henry, mais aussi une nouvelle relation peut-être de l'amitié Régina n'était pas sûre du terme à employer pour définir sa relation avec Emma, trop de tensions mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui se cache là-dessous. Enfin une nouvelle malédiction, la dernière en date lancée par sa sœur Zéléna depuis Oz qui elle aussi fût brisée par la magie des trois femmes les plus puissantes de Storybrook. Une confiance aveugle venait de naître entre elles. Jamais d'explications, ni de mot, juste des regards, des gestes, des actes, pas besoin de plus. La question c'est, POURQUOI ?

* * *

Alors Verdict ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.**

 **Bien sur** **rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire ( Dommage pour Cora )**

 **Par contre il faudra attendre trois semaines pour avoir la suite, je pars en vacances**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Regina toujours dans ses pensées n'entendit pas son amie arrivée.

 **Hey ! « Reg », ça va ?** demanda Tink .

Madame le maire leva les yeux au ciel puis fronça les sourcils.

 **Quand apprendras-tu à t'annoncer avant de rentrer comme une furie dans mon bureau, j'irai bien mieux, je peux te l'assurer. Parfois j'ai l'impression que la politesse ne fait pas partie des gênes présents chez les blondes de cette ville,** répondit froidement la Reine.

 **Oh ! je sens que ce n'est pas le bon jour pour te demander un service, mais tant pis si j'attends que tu sois de bonne humeur, j'en aurais jamais l'occasion,** répliqua la fée.

Regina soupira et fixa son amie. Les goûts vestimentaires de celle-ci était pire que ceux de Miss Swan avec une touche de vert qui lui rappeler furieusement sa sœur ainée. Une joie de vivre et une curiosité qui amuser souvent la Reine même si parfois c'était à ses dépens.

La jeune fée enchaina sur une autre question.

 **Tu n'as jamais pensé à refaire la décoration de ton bureau ?** dit-elle en regardant le maire.

 **Pourquoi faire ? mon bureau est très bien comme ça, je ne vais quand même pas mettre un tableau avec des oiseaux dessus !** répondit dédaigneusement Regina.

 **Laisse tomber ce n'est pas grave on en reparlera une autre fois. J'ai besoin que tu me trouves un travail. Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais dans ce monde tout est payant !**

 **Je suis au courant Tink, je vis ici depuis quelques temps maintenant** soupira la Reine **as-tu pensé à aller demander à Blue si elle avait quelque chose pour toi ?**

 **C'est-à-dire que Blue et moi c'est pas l'amour fou** répondit timidement Tink.

Regina inspira profondément afin de se calmer.

 **Tink, va voir Blue réglez vos problèmes une bonne fois pour toute j'ai assez de choses à régler avec la ville sans m'occuper de vos petits problèmes de fée maintenant sors de mon bureau je ne suis pas d'humeur à en supporter plus pour le moment.**

 **Ok ok Regina c'est bon pas la peine de s'énerver, on mange ensemble à midi ?** demanda Tink comme si de rien n'était.

 **Non je dois manger avec robin, une prochaine fois.**

 **Et qui va payer ? encore toi ?**

 **SORS D'ICI !** cria le maire.

Tink fila en souriant, elle avait réussie à énerver la Reine, la prochaine personne qui rentrera dans ce bureau n'en ressortira pas vivante c'est sûr.

Regina regarda l'heure sur son smartphone et soupira onze heures encore une heure à tenir. Jamais une journée ne lui avait parue si longue pourtant lors de sa malédiction c'était la même journée qui c'était répétée en boucle. Mais l'avantage à l'époque c'est que personne n'osait venir l'importuner dans son bureau.

De son côté Emma releva la tête de son rapport budgétaire au son de claquement de talons résonant dans le hall, pourtant elle pouvait dire avec certitude que ce n'était pas Regina . Deux options, Cora ou celle qu'elle redoutait le plus Zéléna. Non pas qu'elle avait peur de Zéléna c'est juste que celle-ci était particulièrement pénible en ce moment et voulait a tout pris porter plainte contre le maire pour un oui ou pour un non. Mauvaise pioche, c'est la sœur ainée.

 **Bonjour sheriff, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?** demanda Zéléna.

 **Bonjour, ça va et vous ? que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **Si je suis là c'est que ça ne va pas voyons ? ne soyez pas stupide sheriff** , répliqua sèchement la magicienne.

Emma observa la sorcière, tailleur vert pantalon vert et chaussures assorties parfois elle se demander si Zéléna avait d'autres couleurs pour ses vêtements que du vert. L'amabilité ne faisait décidément pas parti des gênes chez les Mills. Emma souffla plus reprit :

 **Alors je suppose que c'est en rapport avec notre bon maire de Storybrooke.**

 **Je veux porter plainte pour discrimination !**

 **Discrimination ? sérieux ?**

 **Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?** s'exclama la sorcière.

 **Il est vrai que dans votre famille l'humour n'est pas votre plus grand atout** constata Emma.

 **Nous au moins nous avons un cerveau ce qui dans votre famille manque cruellement** réplica-t-elle d'un ton sec.

 **Stop ! On arrête là, laissez ma famille en paix, j'ai assez à faire avec la vôtre, alors que vous a dit Regina ?**

 **Elle m'a appelé Greenie…**

Emma éclata de rires décidément Regina était bien la seule à pouvoir la faire rire même absente. Devant le regard noir de Zéléna elle se calma immédiatement.

 **Franchement vous ne pouvez pas porter plainte pour ça. Elle vous taquine, vous asticote c'est ce qu'il se passe entre sœur dans notre monde, aller la voir je suis sûre qu'elle essaie de créer un lien à sa manière. Certes c'est tordu mais il faut avouer que Sa Majesté n'est pas très douée pour les relations humaines. D'ailleurs c'est un problème récurrent de votre famille avouez le,** constata Emma d'un ton las.

 **Certes. Très bien, je vais la voir de ce pas si jamais ça se passe mal vous aurez un gros problème sur les bras sheriff et quand je dis un gros problème je pèse mes mots.**

Elle se leva et regarda Emma, blouson rouge, chemise noir, jean noir lui collant à la peau et bottes certainement assorties à son pantalon, pourtant quelque chose avait l'air de clocher, sa tenue était comme d'habitude donc ce n'était pas ça. Ses yeux par contre étaient comme éteints ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Sauveuse. Zéléna hésita puis finit par poser vraiment la question qui lui brûlée les lèvres :

 **Vous-êtes sûr que tout va bien ?**

Emma surprise l'observa, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'une ruse façon Mills ou d'une question sincère. Devant le regard sincère de la sorcière elle sourit.

 **Oui tout va bien pourquoi cette question ?** interrogea la sauveuse.

 **Pour rien, vous devriez lui dire sinon elle partira pour de bon avec son archer qui sent la forêt.** La sorcière tourna le dos et s'évapora dans un nuage de magie vert.

Emma toujours assise derrière son bureau avait encore la bouche ouverte de stupeur devant les propos de Zéléna. Quand elle reprit ses esprit elle s'interrogea sur ce que la sorcière venait de lui dire, devrait –elle parler à Regina ? Et pour lui quoi ? Elle-même n'arrivait pas à savoir comment décrire ce qu'elle éprouvait pour la deuxième mère de son fils. Cette dernière avait un don pour la mettre dans des états extrêmes. En sa présence elle ressentait un feu brûlant dans ses reins ou une rage infernale quand elle l'a croisé avec Robin. Une chose était pourtant sûre, seule la Reine lui permettrait de rester elle-même. Elle ne la voyait jamais comme lasauveuse mais seulementcomme Emma la mère biologique de son fils. Avec Regina pas de faux semblant. Ce soir elle profiterait de son petit moment en tête à tête avec son amie.

Zéléna apparu dans un nuage de fumée verte dans le bureau de Regina. La Reine haussa un sourcil attendant que sa sœur aînée l'informe du motif de sa venue.

 **\- «Sis », comment vas-tu ?** interrogea la sorcière.

 **-La prochaine personne qui me pose la question aujourd'hui je lui balance une boule de feu** grogna la Reine.

 **\- Je vois que Mme le Maire est de mauvaise humeur. Emma m'a conseillé de passer te voir pour qu'on discute de nos petits problèmes relationnels.**

Regina se sentait sur le point d'exploser, sa magie était en train de bouillir dans ses veines de quel droit la Sauveuse se permettait de tels agissements.

 **\- En quoi tout ceci regarde-t-il notre chère sauveuse ? Qu'elle règle déjà ses problèmes avec son idiote de mère et son manchot de pirate,** s'exclama furieusement le Maire.

 **\- Regina, je suis venue essayer d'établir le dialogue, il parait qu'en m'appelant « Greenie » tu essaie d'établir un contact plus cordial avec moi est-ce vrai ?** demanda Zéléna.

Regina fronça les sourcils n'étant pas sûr de ce que voulait dire la rousse. L'appelait-elle de cette manière afin de créer un lien ? Peut-être, pourquoi pas après tout, elle n'était pas experte dans les rapports familiaux mais une chose était sûr « Greenie » lui allait comme un gant.

 **Ecoute Zéléna, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le jour idéal pour cette conversation j'ai rendez-vous avec Robin dans dix minutes pour aller déjeuner.** Elle regarda la rousse qui semblait déçue de sa réponse, aussi rectifia-t-elle le tire en lui disant que oui elle aimerait probablement avoir une relation plus cordiale avec sa sœur ainée.

 **Ok « sis » de toute façon j'ai rendez-vous avec mère au granny's pour déjeuner. Emma avait raison tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour les relations humaines ni pour voir ce que tu as juste sous ton nez.** La sorcière sourit avant de sortir de la pièce.

Regina ne put même pas répliquer que sa sœur était partie. Elle se leva prit son manteau et son sac et partit en direction du Granny's où Robin devait l'attendre.

 **Granny's**

Snow venait de dévoiler son plan à son mari qui fronçait les sourcils en se demandant ou sa femme pouvait bien aller chercher de telles idées.

 **Je ne crois pas que tout cela soit une bonne idée, elle a peut-être changé mais la magie à toujours un prix et si Emma l'apprend on va payer le prix fort Snow.**

 **David, je ne vois pas comment Emma pourrait l'apprendre, elle passe la soirée avec Regina et Henry. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution Emma est malheureuse il est plus qu'évident que Hook n'est pas son True Love.**

 **De toute façon je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Non aucune chance** , répondit malicieusement Snow.

David et Snow se retournèrent d'un même mouvement lorsque la clochette retentit signalant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client.

* * *

je remercie les personnes qui me suivent et qui m'ont RW a bientôt pour la suite


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme d'hab rien ne m'appartiens sauf l'histoire.**

 **Merci à vous pour les reviews, follows etc...**

 **J'ai une deuxième fic en cours trois chapitres sont écrits, l'ambiance n'est pas du tout la même. Je vais poster le chapitre un, selon l'accueil qu'elle aura ben je la continuerais ou pas.**

 **Chapitre 2**

Cora pénétra dans le dinner's comme si celui-ci lui appartenait tout dans son attitude montrait qu'elle avait était une Reine et qu'elle le serait toujours. Elle jeta en regard autour d'elle, pour le moment il n'y avait que les deux idiots. Elle alla à leur rencontre.

 **-Snow, Charming** les salua-t-elle.

 **\- Cora,** répondit Charming mal à l'aise de devoir s'allier avec la reine de cœur.

 **\- Cora,** salua Snow, **je pense que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'Emma n'arrive.**

 **\- Très bien, de quoi voulez-vous me parler ?**

Snow regarda rapidement son mari qui lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait continuer. Elle souffla un bon coup et se lança :

 **\- Nous avons besoin de vous pour quelque chose d'assez particulier…**

La clochette retentit une deuxième fois, les Charmings se retournèrent en retenant leur respiration et quand ils aperçurent la fille ainée de la reine déchue, ils expirèrent de soulagement. Zéléna aperçue sa mère en compagnie des ennemis de sa famille et constata que l'ensemble était plutôt bizarre, aucun signe de futur conflit, étrange vraiment. Elle finit par les rejoindre et les salua d'un signe de tête.

 **\- Mère,** salua la sorcière.

 **\- Zéléna, assis-toi nous sommes en pleine conversation. Alors, où en étions nous très chère ?**

 **\- Je vous demandais votre aide,** répondit Snow.

Cora laissa échapper un petit rire.

 **\- Pourquoi devrais-je vous aidez ? Votre famille n'a de cesse de détruire la mienne,** répondit Cora d'un ton froid.

 **\- Mère attends, ne refuse pas tout de suite, je suis curieuse de voir de quoi il s'agit,** essaya de tempérer la rousse.

Cora jeta un regard à sa fille et acquiesça.

 **\- Très bien je vous écoute, de quoi s'agit-il ?**

 **\- Il faut que vous nous aidiez à trouver le True Love de notre fille.**

Zéléna éclata de rire, mon dieu que les Charmings étaient naïfs, si promptes à chanter l'amour sans voir ce qu'ils ont sous les yeux depuis quatre longues années.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle mon enfant ?** interrogea Cora.

 **\- Rien mère, rien du tout,** répondit Zéléna dans un sourire.

Cora observa les Charmings, c'était l'occasion ou jamais de mettre son plan en œuvre mais si elle acceptait trop facilement les autres se poseraient des questions.

 **\- La magie ne crée pas l'amour comme elle ne peut pas ressusciter les morts c'est en dehors de mes compétences. Et pourquoi devrais-je vous aider ?**

Snow inspira ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire aller lui arracher la bouche.

 **\- Parce que nous somme de la même famille, que nous le voulions ou pas d'ailleurs, et il ne s'agit pas de créer l'amour mais de le trouver,** répondit Snow.

La reine de cœur sourit et voilà c'était dans la poche un peu de résistance et cette idiote essayé de jouer la carte de la famille, maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à poser la condition.

 **\- Je vois, je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose appartenant à la Sauveuse quelque chose d'important pour elle. Et j'ai une condition à poser.**

 **\- Laquelle ?** demanda Charming sur la défensive.

 **\- Je veux jeter le même sort sur Regina mais pour ça il me faut l'aide de ma fille aînée, cette magie est bien trop puissante pour une seule sorcière.**

Snow manqua s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau.

 **\- Ma chérie c'est le bébé c'est ça ?** s'inquiéta Charming.

Cora et Zéléna levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un bel ensemble devant autant de guimauve et de stupidité.

 **\- Non, tout va bien** rassura Snow, **mais pourquoi lancer ce sort sur Regina ? Elle a déjà son True Love.**

La clochette retentit pour la troisième fois. Régina et Robin ainsi que Hook et Emma entrèrent dans le restaurant. Regina fronça les sourcils en voyant tout ce petit monde ensemble quelque chose était en train de se tramer elle pouvait le sentir à des kilomètres. Emma quant à elle haussa les épaules et partie s'asseoir avec son pirate à l' opposer de sa famille ne voulant pas être mêlée à une quelconque dispute. Robin préféra s'installer près de l'entrée.

Cora regarda le voleur avec un méprit non dissimulé avant de se retourner vers ses acolytes.

 **\- Ça, son True Love, je vous en prie très chère il n'est pas digne de ma fille c'est juste un voleur de bas étage qui s'est découvert une âme charitable sur le tard, sans oublier qu' il vit dans une forêt !** râla Cora **.**

Tous éclatèrent de rires ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention d'Emma et de Regina, leurs regards se croisèrent, ce soir elles devraient parler de cette réunion familiale.

Snow se leva suivit de David.

 **\- A ce soir 19h30 chez nous** murmura Snow, Zéléna acquiesça puis regarda sa mère.

 **\- Pouvons-nous déjeuner à présent ?**

 **\- Bien-sûr ma chérie,** répondit Cora avec un sourire.

De l'autre côté du Granny's Regina faisait son possible pour essayer de trouver la conversation de Robin intéressante mais rien à faire. Ils n'avaient rien en commun et même le sexe n'était pas explosif comme elle aurait aimé qu'il le soit avec son âme sœur, avec cet homme c'est juste l'ennui qui l'attendait jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Une tension magique la sortie de ses pensées.

 **\- Arrête de me demander ce qui se passe, arrête de m'appeler Love,** hurla Emma elle se leva et regarda l'ensemble des gens présents, sa magie crépitait sous la colère **et putain arrêtez de me demander si je vais bien parce que ça me gonfle.** Emma prit son blouson et fila en claquant la porte pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Cora rigola.

 **\- Elle au moins, elle a du caractère !**

Regina avait observé la scène mais préféra ne rien dire, elles en parleraient ce soir au dîner, par contre la réflexion de sa mère n'était pas passée inaperçue à ses oreilles. Elle regarda Robin et prétexta beaucoup de travail pour retourner à la mairie de tout façon elle n'avait pas faim et l'ambiance du dinner's était oppressante. De retour à la mairie la brune se plongea dans quelques dossiers afin de finir sa journée au plus vite. Quelques minutes plus tard son interphone sonna :

 **\- Madame le Maire, Snow-White souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.**

Regina réprima un soupir et voilà c'était bien la pire journée de sa vie à Storybrooke, sa mère, Tink, sa sœur et maintenant Snow quelqu'un avait décidé de l'achever aujourd'hui.

 **\- Faites-là entrer,** répondit la Reine d'un ton las.

 **\- Bonjour Regina,** salua la petite brune.

 **\- Bonjour Snow que me vaut le déplaisir de ta venue ?** La reine lui fit un magnifique sourire hypocrite.

Snow connaissant la Reine ne se formalisa pas de la réponse.

 **\- Je viens pour Emma, ce soir vous dînez ensemble en famille et je voudrais que tu lui parle, elle est extrêmement tendue en ce moment et ne veut rien me dire. Je sais qu'avec toi elle est plus à l'aise donc peut-être que…**

Regina avait arrêté d'écouter la brune au mot famille, est ce qu'elles formaient une famille ? Cette idée lui parue plaisante une douce chaleur l'envahie et son cœur tambouriné dans sa poitrine.

 **\- Regina tu m'écoutes ?**

 **\- Non Snow, pas plus que d'habitude,** répondit le maire, la réponse était sortie plus froide que ce qu'elle voulait. Elle souffla puis reprit plus calmement, **je vais voir ça ce soir si son humeur le permet bien-sûr, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai du travail** dit-elle en désignant les dossiers sur son bureau.

 **\- Oui, oui bien-sûr pardon, bon courage et merci encore Regina.**

Le Maire ne releva pas la tête de son dossier et lui répondit juste par un petit signe de tête.

Snow en sortant de la mairie saisit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Cora.

 **\- Elle est à la mairie plongée dans des dossiers la voix est libre.**

De son côté Cora était apparue dans le manoir Mills dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider pour lancer le sort.

Au poste, la mission de David était de distraire Emma afin que Zéléna puisse lui voler son blouson rouge, la mission fût un succès des deux côtés de la ville.

A 17h30 Regina quitta la mairie afin d'avoir le temps de préparer le repas de ce soir et de se détendre dans un bon bain avant l'arrivée de son Sheriff.

Emma ne quitta le poste qu'à 18h00, elle avait perdue plus d'une heure à chercher son blouson fétiche en vain. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas elle serait à la bourre et connaissant la Reine retard égal gros problèmes ou petites piques bien placées toute la soirée. Direction l'appartement familial pour une bonne douche relaxante avant d'affronter l'incroyable beauté et l'humour sarcastique de sa Reine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers : voir les chapitres précédents.**

 **Merci à vous de suivre cette fic les reviews, follows et favorites c'est toujours agréable lol**

 **Chapitre 3**

Emma gara son petit bijou jaune devant le manoir de la Reine à 18h59 pile poil à temps. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrit.

\- **Hey !** salua Henry

\- **Salut gamin, je suis à l'heure pour une fois.**

Regina vint à la rencontre de la blonde.

\- **Comme quoi tout arrive n'est ce pas ? d'ailleurs où est donc passé ton horrible blouson rouge ?**

Henry regarda ses deux mères un sourire en coin, haussa les épaules et repartit vers le salon pour continuer la lecture de ses comics.

\- **Je vois que madame le maire est d'humeur joueuse ce soir,** taquina la blonde.

La Reine arqua un sourcil en détaillant son sheriff, même tenue que d'habitude seule différence le blouson, bleu cette fois. Elle fit signe à Emma de rentrer et quand celle-ci passa devant elle lui dit :

 **\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point je peux être joueuse,** souffla la brune.

Emma se stoppa et rougit furieusement sous la violente bouffée de chaleur qui venait de s'emparer de son bas ventre plus très sûr que la soirée au côté sa majesté soit si bénéfique que ça pour ses nerfs. La brune admira son œuvre, elle savait que la sauveuse serait à sa merci toute la soirée même si elle-même n'en sortait jamais indemne, en apparence elle gérait ses émotions beaucoup mieux que la blonde.

\- **Sheriff attendez-vous une invitation pour passer le hall ?** se moqua la Reine.

- **Euh…non non pardon,** répondit Emma toujours aussi rouge.

Regina suivit la blonde dans la cuisine tout en regardant allègrement son superbe fessier moulé dans son jean.

- **MON sheriff désire-t-il un apéritif ?** demanda la brune avec un magnifique sourire.

Emma regarda le maire les yeux plissés.

\- **Comptes tu faire ça toute la soirée ?**

\- **Faire quoi ?** répondit la reine un sourire en coin.

\- **Rien laisse tomber on en reparlera quand le gamin sera au lit.**

\- **Est-ce une proposition sheriff ?** Questionna la reine, la voix plus grave que d'habitude.

\- **Quoi ? non mais ça ne va pas, pas du tout mais…** Emma ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- **Détends toi, tiens un verre de cidre je crois que tu en as besoin.**

\- **Franchement Regina qu'est ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ? D'abord la journée a été vraiment bizarre et maintenant toi en train de faire je ne sais pas trop quoi avec moi.**

Regina se rapprocha d'Emma son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la blonde, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de la sauveuse.

- **Vraiment Emma ? « faire je ne sais pas trop quoi »,** susurra la brune.

Emma n'en pouvait plus, elle était à peine arrivée depuis un quart d'heure que déjà la reine la mettait dans tous ses états. D'habitude c'était toujours en fin de soirée c'était comme une chorégraphie réglée au millimètre près. Regina n'attaque jamais aussi directement et quand l'une attaque l'autre est mal à l'aise puis finie par répondre mais sans jamais dire les choses trop clairement, comme ça pas de problème. Depuis quand ce jeu dure-t-il ? Sûrement depuis le premier jour d'abord les regards puis les paroles et si ça continuer ça serait les gestes et ça pour Emma c'était hors de question, après tout le True Love de la sorcière c'était l'homme des bois avec son foutu tatouage de lion. La sauveuse s'approcha un tout petit plus de la reine et lui murmura :

\- **Stop s'il te plait ne joues pas, pas comme ça, pas ce soir, j'en ai pas la force,** la voix d'Emma était si basse que Regina eut du mal à percevoir la douleur contenue dedans.

Regina posa son front contre celui d'Emma, lui sourit tendrement et inspira son parfum avant de s'éloigner.

\- **Henry à table** , appela la reine.

Elle jeta un dernier regard plein de douleur à Emma et se détourna d'elle pour servir le dîner et essayé de se calmer par la même occasion. Plus le temps passer et plus il était difficile de ce contrôler de garder ce masque de froideur quand la sauveuse était proche d'elle. La magie d'Emma appelait la sienne seulement elle était la seule à en avoir conscience certes la blonde maîtrisé parfaitement son pouvoir maintenant mais elle n'était pas à l'écoute de celui-ci et c'était bien là l'un de ses deux problèmes le deuxième étant la révélation de Tink à l'époque de la forêt enchantée.

* * *

 **Domicile des Charming**

Snow, Cora, David et Zéléna formaient un étrange quatuor autour du repas, un silence gênant pesé sur la tablée, David fût le premier à poser la question qui brûlée les lèvres des trois autres.

\- **Zéléna pourquoi vouloir nous aider il y a encore quelque mois nous étions ennemis ?**

\- **Vous aidez ? moi ? ne soyez pas stupide tous les deux,** répondit la sorcière un sourire en coin.

\- **Alors que veux-tu ?** demanda Snow.

\- **Voir vos têtes à tous les trois quand vous aurez compris ce que j'ai vu tout de suite, que votre…**

\- **Zéléna,** interrompis Cora, **ça suffit et s'il te plait ne me mets pas dans le même sac qu'eux,** dit-elle en désignant de la tête le couple princier.

\- **Tu le savais ? et tu l'accepte ?** Zéléna était plus que surprise, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que sa mère puisse accepter ça.

Snow et David ne comprenaient rien à la conversation qui se jouée sous leurs yeux la seule chose qu'ils savaient c'est que Zéléna ne poserait pas de problèmes du moins pas plus que d'habitude. Cora lança un regard à sa fille lui signifiant clairement de ne pas en dire plus, la sorcière acquiesça le message était bien passé.

\- **L'heure approche ce sort doit être lancé un peu avant minuit,** Cora regarda Snow et David, **avez-vous quelque chose de précieux appartenant à votre fille ?**

\- **Oui son blouson,** répondit Snow, **au faite il ne sera pas détruit pendant le sortilège n'est-ce pas ? Sinon Emma va me tuer.**

\- **Malheureusement non très chère il sera toujours indemne au plus grand désespoir de ma famille,** répondit Cora.

\- **Et pour votre fille vous avez trouvé quelque chose auquel elle tient suffisamment ?** demanda David, **parce que ça n'a pas dû être chose aisée.**

\- **Silence stupide berger,** gronda Cora.

Snow souffla et regarda son mari.

\- **Franchement tu trouves que c'est le moment de la mettre en colère ?**

\- **Désolé mon amour,** murmura David.

\- **Il suffit vous deux, c'est l'heure, tous en place et franchement trop de guimauve tue la guimauve, ça me donne la nausée finissons-en avant que votre femme n'accouche,** le ton de Cora était on ne peut plus froid, décidément elle ne supportait pas ces deux imbéciles. Un trait récurant chez les Mills.

Snow et David se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de participer à quelque chose qui aller changer la vie de leur fille, et mettre leur charmant patelin en émoi.

* * *

 **Demeure des Mills**

Regina avait envoyé Henry au lit depuis une bonne demi-heure mais Emma ne disait toujours rien. La brune observa le sheriff, son regard était triste, pas besoin de parler, Regina percevait cette tristesse mais n'en devinait pas la raison. Lassée du comportement de la blonde elle décida de prendre les choses en mains.

\- **Vas-tu oui ou non te décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe ?**

Emma sursauta le ton froid de son amie l'a surpris, elle fronça les sourcils, devait-elle lui dire ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et la referma aussitôt.

\- **Emma ?** le ton était bas c'était un avertissement

\- **Merde !** cria la blonde elle prit la direction du hall pour partir quand elle se retrouva paralysée par la magie de la Reine. **Regina arrête ça tout de suite relâche moi avant que** **je m'énerve,** gronda la blonde. La brune haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de son sheriff.

\- **Je crois qu'une explication s'impose mais pas ici, tes états d'âmes de princesse n'ont pas à influer sur le sommeil de mon fils,** Regina d'un mouvement du poignet les transporta toutes les deux dans la forêt.

\- **Regina relâche moi immédiatement,** explosa Emma.

\- **Force moi,** dit la brune en s'approchant félinement de son sheriff.

Emma déglutit pas trop sûr de pouvoir gérer ses pouvoirs en étant aussi proche de la Reine, en tout cas, pas quand sa Majesté la regarder comme ça.

\- **J'attends Miss Swan,** murmura la brune à l'oreille de son vis-à-vis.

\- **Arrête de jouer, c'est pénible et épuisant j'en peux plus, tu as gagné,** une larme coula sur la joue de la sauveuse.

Regina relâcha la blonde et se jeta sur les lèvres de la sauveuse, Emma mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle était libre et que sa Reine l'embrassait. La sorcière grogna quand Emma participa elle aussi à l'échange quémandant l'accès à sa langue. Prise dans la passion de l'instant aucune des deux n'aperçut l'ombre les observant ni le halo blanc et pourpre les entourant.

Au même moment de l'autre côté de la ville le sort de Cora se transformer en un immense nuage de fumée recouvrant tout au fur et à mesure.

\- **C'est normal ça ?** demanda David.

\- **Non mon cher ceci n'était pas prévu mais la magie a toujours un prix faisons confiance à nos filles pour nous sortir de là une fois de plus,** le ton de Cora était calme même trop calme.

\- **Mon dieu !** s'exclama Snow, **vous le saviez, maudite sorcière qu'avez-vous fait ?** paniqua la princesse.

\- **J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que ma fille est son True Love. Le reste m'importe peu, si on comptait sur vous, on serait encore dans la forêt enchantée à compter fleurette à des oiseaux ma très chère Snow. Dans ma famille on prend les choses en main, on ne se laisse pas abuser par des idiotes de fées.**

Zéléna sourit sa mère était décidément sans pitié.

\- **Le nuage arrive j'espère que je ne vais pas me retrouver à faire du jardinage,** se moqua la rousse, **enfin je suppose que nous le saurons bientôt.**

David se précipita vers sa femme ne voulant pas être séparé d'elle une fois de plus, devant se spectacle Cora leva les yeux au ciel de dégoût et se tourna vers sa fille un sourire sur les lèvres et un regard lui prouvant qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'elle aimait Regina.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers : les persos de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Lundi matin, manoir des Mills**

Regina ouvrit les yeux et repensa au baiser de la veille avec la sauveuse, comment gérer ses sentiments pour la blonde qui devenaient de plus en plus intenses et ce que la fée lui avait montré dans la forêt enchantée ? Son baiser fiévreux échangé avec Emma l'avait chamboulé au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, si la princesse n'avait pas calmé le jeu elle l'aurait prise contre un arbre. Que devait-elle faire ? Faire confiance à son cœur ou faire confiance à la magie de la fée ? Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand une odeur de café lui fît froncer les sourcils. Sa mère, encore ? avait-elle décidé de venir s'imposer à son domicile tous les matins ? Hors de question d'affronter sa mère pour la deuxième fois en deux jours sans avoir pris une douche.

Cora attendait patiemment que sa fille se lève afin de lui dire sa façon de penser sur sa « relation » avec l'homme des bois. Une Reine sortant avec un manant avait-on déjà vu ça ? Et surtout comment sa fille pouvait-elle être aussi aveugle ? Elle avait sous les yeux son True Love depuis quatre ans et n'avait toujours rien compris. Les bruits de pas dans l'escalier la stoppèrent dans ses pensées, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille, l'humeur n'avait pas l'air d'être au beau fixe.

 **\- Bonjour Regina.**

 **\- Mère, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es là ce matin encore ?** lança sarcastiquement le maire.

Cora fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

 **\- Comment ça encore ? nous sommes lundi, il était convenu que je pouvais passer tous les lundi matin… et depuis quand est-ce que tu me tutoies ?**

Regina soupira, cette journée serait longue, encore.

 **\- Nous sommes mardi mère, tu es venue hier matin pour me parler de Robin et je te tutoie depuis que tu me l'as demandé hier.**

Cora observa sa fille, se moquait-elle ? Non impossible Regina n'avait aucun humour du moins pas ce genre d'humour, elle donnait plutôt dans le sarcasme. Alors peut-être était-elle victime d'un sort ou alors comment disait Miss Swan d'une gueule de bois.

 **\- As-tu la gueule de bois ?** interrogea Cora.

Regina dû s'asseoir, mon dieu non pitié pas encore, aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter sa mère. Elle devait garder son calme et faire face en lui posant la question juste pour être sûr de la personne à remettre à sa place même si elle se doutait déjà de la réponse de sa mère.

 **\- Donc pour la deuxième fois en deux jours qui t'a appris cette phrase ?**

Cora fronça de nouveau les sourcils, elle commençait vraiment à se dire que sa fille était victime d'un sort.

 **\- Emma voyons, et arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais sénile, nous sommes lundi, hier tu as passé la journée avec la fille des deux idiots et votre fils, vous êtes allés à la plage. A votre retour vous vous dévoriez des yeux et vos magies étaient en ébullitions, une telle tension sexuelle ne devrait pas exister…**

 **\- Mère !** interrompis Regina le feu aux joues, **par pitié arrête de te faire des films et pour l'amour de dieu arrête de retenir les bêtises qu'elle te dit.**

Regina haussa les sourcils en sentant la magie de sa mère s'éveillée, au moins ça elle savait le gérer.

 **\- Regina** !s'emporta la sorcière, **quand vas-tu finir par ouvrir les yeux ?**

Henry s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine observant sa mère et sa grand-mère se disputant, mais pour une fois le sujet de dispute n'était pas Robin.

 **\- Bonjour maman, bonjour grand-mère.**

Les deux femmes sursautèrent n'ayant pas entendu Henry descendre les escaliers.

 **\- Bonjour mon chéri, sers-toi des céréales et un jus d'orange, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des pancakes,** dit la Reine en jetant un regard plein de reproche à sa mère. Cora ignora le regard de sa fille, et jeta son dévolu sur son petit-fils un sourire machiavélique plaqué sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Bien dormi Henry ?** demanda innocemment Cora.

 **\- Oui grand-mère.**

 **\- Dis-moi quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Lundi,** répondit Henry en finissant ses céréales.

Cora jeta un regard plein de satisfaction à Regina puis disparue dans un nuage de magie.

De son côté Regina était bouche bée, lundi ? Impossible, elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa journée d'hier. Une journée aussi pénible ça ne s'oublie pas. Sa mère et son fils étaient-ils victimes d'un sort ? Ne pas s'énerver, ne rien montrer à son fils, pas d'inquiétude, ils avaient survécu à bien pire.

* * *

 **Demeure des Charming**

Emma ouvrit les yeux, un sourire niais collé au visage, Regina l'avait embrassé même plus que ça, elle l'avait dévoré. C'est elle qui avait dû réfréner les ardeurs de la Reine, elles étaient toutes les deux en couple et commencer une liaison n'était clairement pas dans ses intentions et elle espérait que ce n'était pas dans les intentions de sa majesté non plus. Une discussion avec Regina devait avoir lieu le plus vite possible.

 **\- Emma debout ! tu vas encore être en retard au…**

 **\- Stop ! je ne suis plus une enfant,** hurla Emma.

Emma sortit de son lit en soufflant, elle devait vraiment déménager, l'appartement de ses parents devenait vraiment trop petit, elle avait besoin de son indépendance. Elle enleva son débardeur et son short et se glissa sous la douche avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Snow de son côté était en train de finir de préparer le chocolat de sa fille en se demandant si aborder le sujet Hook était une bonne idée vue l'humeur matinale de sa fille.

 **\- B'jour,** grogna Emma.

 **\- Bonjour ma chérie, tiens je t'ai préparé ton chocolat.**

Un léger sentiment de culpabilité envahit Emma sa mère faisait tellement d'effort pour rattraper le temps perdu et elle tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire c'était râler et vouloir partir.

Snow se racla la gorge afin de se donner du courage pour la conversation à venir.

 **\- Ma chérie, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose,** murmura Snow.

Emma inspira un grand coup afin de se calmer si elle osait lui parler encore de Hook elle ne tiendrait pas.

 **\- Est-ce que tout va bien avec Killian ?** interrogea la petite brune.

Emma se sentait au bord de la crise de nerfs est ce que tous les personnages de contes de fées étaient aussi chiant que ses parents ?

 **\- Snow, on en a parlé hier je te le redis pour la dernière fois ne te mêle pas de ma vie privée, je crois qu'il est temps que l'oiseau quitte le nid…**

 **\- Quoi,** interrompis Snow, **tu veux partir ?** **et pourquoi diable dis-tu que nous avons eu cette conversation hier. Hier tu as passé la journée avec Regina et Henry.**

Emma observa sa mère comme si cette dernière sortait directement d'un asile d'aliénés.

 **\- Alors oui je veux partir, l'appart' devient trop petit, tu auras besoin de plus de place surtout quand le bébé sera naît et moi j'ai besoin de prendre mon indépendance. Et hier nous étions lundi ce qui fait que nous sommes mardi aujourd'hui.**

Snow fronça les sourcils et réfléchis non hier c'était bien dimanche, sa fille avait-elle fait la fête avec Ruby hier soir ?

 **\- Chérie nous somme lundi…**

 **\- Putain lundi, mardi, mercredi quelle importance, lâche moi avec Killian, laisse-moi vivre ma vie,** éclata Emma. Sa colère était telle que sa magie explosa. Quand elle réalisa ce qui venait de se passer, il était trop tard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : les personnages d'OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review et à tous les autres pour les favorites et follows.

 **Chapitre 5**

Emma resta figée devant le désastre s'étendant sous ses yeux. La cuisine était ravagée, et sa mère mon dieu, sa mère était étendue au sol, du sang s'écoulant de sa tête. Elle tomba à genou se prenant la tête entre les mains, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle venait de tuer sa mère.

Regina déposa ses affaires sur son bureau lorsque son portable sonna, elle fronça les sourcils, Emma ne l'appelait jamais aussi tôt, Emma n'était jamais debout aussi tôt.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il Sheriff ?**

 **\- Regina, j'ai besoin de toi j'ai…**

Emma n'avait pas finie sa phrase que la Reine était en train d'apparaître dans un nuage de magie.

Regina était figée, Snow était morte. A une époque elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir ça mais aujourd'hui elle ressentait de la peine, Snow était une amie même si préférait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer à qui que ce soit. Elle détourna la tête de la scène et observa Emma, son cœur se serra en voyant dans quel état était la sauveuse. Alors elle fît ce qu'on attendait d'elle d'habitude.

 **\- Et bien Miss Swan, bravo, vous avez réussie là où j'ai échoué pendant des années…**

Emma releva la tête et interrompis sa Reine.

 **\- Regina, c'est pas le moment pour tes remarques arrête de te cacher derrière ton masque d'Evil Queen et regarde autour de toi, j'ai tué ma mère, putain, j'ai tué ma mère j'y crois pas, c'est pas possible, j'ai pas pu la tuer,** hurla le sheriff.

Regina s'approcha de la blonde et la prit dans ses bras, la blonde s'effondra en pleure.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?** interrogea doucement la brune.

Emma n'arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer, elle venait de tuer sa mère et son futur petit frère.

 **\- Je suis un monstre j'viens de tuer mon petit frère.**

 **\- Emma regarde-moi et dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.**

La reine avait le cœur brisé de voir Emma dans cet état, elle ne savait pas du tout comment faire pour remédier à cette situation. Le mieux pour le moment serait peut-être de cacher tout ceci aux autres, le temps de trouver une solution, sa mère et Greenie pourraient l'aider.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas, elle me parlait encore de Hook et après elle m'a dit qu'on était Lundi, puis là je me suis énervée j'ai vraiment pété un câble et voilà le résultat, comme disait Gold la magie a toujours un prix,** sanglota la blonde.

Regina haussa un sourcil, Lundi ? Sa mère et Henry lui avaient dit exactement la même chose. Elle avait une petite idée de ce qu'il se passait mais n'avait aucune preuve, Emma allait devoir lui faire confiance, en espérant que son intuition soit la bonne. Ensuite faudrait répondre à la question suivante, pourquoi n'étaient-elles pas touchées par ce phénomène.

Regina inspira un grand bol d'air avant de se lancer, elle avait peur de la réponse d'Emma.

 **\- Emma regarde-moi dans les yeux,** demanda gentiment la brune.

Emma sortie à contre cœur de l'étreinte de la brune et fixa son regard émeraude dans les yeux sombres et profonds de sa Reine.

 **\- Me fais-tu confiance ? et je parle d'une confiance aveugle, d'une confiance où tu mettrais tout ton univers entre mes mains,** la voix de la Reine tremblait tant elle se mettait à nue avec cette demande.

 **\- Oui, hier et aujourd'hui, pour le reste de ma vie tu es la seule personne à qui je voue une confiance aveugle,** répondit la blonde sans aucune hésitation.

La reine avait les larmes aux yeux, personne ne lui avait jamais fait une telle déclaration, elle approcha son visage de celui de la blonde et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres dont elle rêvait sans arrêt. Elle s'éloigna de la blonde avec doux sourire, il fallait qu'elle lui dise maintenant ensuite elle prendrait les choses en main.

 **\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais avec nous il n'y a jamais de bon moment donc hier soir pour moi c'était bien plus qu'une pulsion, maintenant debout appelle ma mère et ma sœur j'ai une idée et j'espère ne pas me tromper.**

Le cœur d'Emma tapait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, Regina venait-elle de lui faire une déclaration ?

 **\- Je, euh…**

 **\- Toujours aussi éloquente Miss Swan, il me semble t'avoir demandé quelque chose.**

 **\- Je ne vois surtout pas en quoi ça va aider ma mère, et pour te répondre pour moi aussi c'était bien plus qu'une pulsion.**

La brune sourit et remit son masque de froideur.

 **\- Maintenant, fais ce que je te dis et fais-moi confiance.**

Emma acquiesça et s'éloigna pour passer les appels requis par Sa Majesté. Pendant ce temps, d'un mouvement du poignet Regina remit l'appartement en état, il ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper de Snow.

Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Emma quand deux nuages de magie l'un violet et l'autre vert apparurent. Cora se dirigea vers sa fille d'un pas assuré quand don regard se posa sur le corps sans vie de Snow, elle grimaça, le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir. Zéléna quant à elle préféra ne pas regarder les dégâts, vue la tête de sa mère il valait mieux éviter. Emma, les larmes coulants toujours rejoint le clan Mills, mal à l'aise, et surtout honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait. Cora tourna la tête vers la Sauveuse qui il fallait bien le reconnaître ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose.

 **\- Je vous en prie ma chère calmez-vous qui n'a jamais rêvé de tuer Snow ?** ditsarcastiquement la Reine de cœur, **vous voilà faisant partie de notre famille maintenant.**

Regina inspira un grand coup et serra la main d'Emma afin de lui signifier son soutien.

 **\- Mère ça suffit, c'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter,** gronda la brune.

 **\- Ma chérie, je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait qui ici n'a jamais rêver de tuer Snow ?**

Regina et Zéléna se regardèrent soupirant en cœur, décidément le tact et leur mère sa faisait deux.

 **\- Mère ce n'est pas le moment de faire ce genre de remarque surtout à côté de notre Sheriff,** tempéra la rousse.

Emma jeta un regard reconnaissant à la rousse, elle n'avait pas la force de remettre la vieille mégère à sa place.

 **\- Regina on fait quoi maintenant ?** interrogea la blonde.

 **\- Maintenant on se débarrasse du corps de ta mère…**

 **\- Quoi ? non mais ça va pas t'es complètement folle hors de question de se débarrasser du corps de ma mère…**

 **\- Emma,** soupira la brune, **je t'ai demandé quelque chose toute à l'heure aurais-tu changé d'avis ?**

Emma fronça les sourcils sous les regards amusés des deux autres Mills.

 **\- Non,** céda la blonde.

 **\- Parfait, dans ce cas mère, Greenie à nous de jouer on va dans mon caveau avec Snow, Emma tu restes ici nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps.**

 **\- Attends qu'est-ce que je fais si mon père rentre ?**

 **\- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que ta mère et avec mère pour construire des nichoirs, vu que la ferme où habite Zéléna est remplie d'oiseaux il ne devrait pas douter de cette version.**

 **\- Et qu'allez-vous faire avec son corps ?**

 **\- Nous faire gagner du temps. Tu as fini ? parce que là on perd plus de temps qu'on en gagne,** interrompis Zéléna.

Emma soupira et acquiesça de la tête. Les trois sorcières et le corps de Snow disparurent. Emma jeta un regard dans la cuisine, Regina avait tout remis en place. Elle fondit de nouveau en larmes maudissant sa magie et son incapacité à contrôler ses crises de colères quand ses parents s'occupaient un peu trop de sa vie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers : rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Merci à vous pour votre soutient.**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Caveau de Regina**

Les trois sorcières apparurent dans le caveau de Regina en même temps. Zéléna observa les alentours avec attention, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la «batcave » de sa sœur. Les lieux étaient plutôt accueillants pour un caveau. Elle posa son regard sur Snow et d'un mouvement du poignet nettoya son corps et la revêtit d'une robe blanche.

 **\- Et maintenant ?** demanda Zéléna.

 **\- On congèle le corps au cas où ma théorie soit fausse et après nous allons avoir une discussion sérieuse toutes les trois,** répondit Regina.

Les trois sorcières observèrent leur travail Snow reposait désormais sur un autel recouvert de fleurs de couleurs pastels.

 **\- Si un jour on m'avait dit que je me donnerais autant de mal pour cette idiote, j'aurais arraché le cœur de cette personne.**

 **\- Mère s'il te plaît un peu de décence,** râla le Maire.

 **\- Quoi ? Honnêtement aucune de nous trois n'aurait pensé faire ça un jour. C'est bien parce que c'est la mère de ma future belle-fille,** répliqua la Reine de cœur.

Regina écarquilla les yeux sous la déclaration de sa mère, Zéléna pouffa de rire.

 **\- Avoue frangine que c'est torride entre vous. C'est impossible de rester dans la même pièce que vous, vos magies s'appellent et la tension sexuelle... mon dieu c'est invivable. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester avec l'homme de la forêt…**

 **\- Greenie tu ne vas t'y mettre toi aussi, j'ai assez de notre mère sur le dos, pas besoin que tu en rajoute une couche. D'ailleurs, si ça continue je t'arrache le cœur mère, au moins sans cœur tu es plus facile à gérer la seule chose que tu veux c'est le pouvoir,** gronda Regina.

 **\- Tsss ma fille, il va vraiment falloir qu'on revoit certaines choses de ton éducation, on n'arrache pas le cœur de sa mère,** plaisanta la plus vieille des trois femmes.

Regina plissa les yeux et observa ses deux aînées laquelle des deux était responsable de toute cette histoire ? Les deux rousses avaient le pouvoir de jeter une malédiction, le souci étant qu'aucune des deux ne semblait avoir était épargnée par le sort.

 **\- Laquelle ?** demanda Regina.

 **\- Pardon ?** répondirent les deux autres sorcières à l'unisson.

 **\- Laquelle de vous deux a lancé cette malédiction qui va finir par me rendre folle si je dois revivre cette journée encore et encore.**

Zéléna s'approcha de sa sœur et la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

 **\- Je t'interdis de m'accuser sans preuve et pourquoi ça devrait être l'une de nous deux ? Dès qu'il y a un problème dans cette ville on nous accuse c'est de la discrimination,** argumenta la plus jeune des deux rousses.

 **\- Pourquoi ? mais je vais te répondre moi. A chaque fois qu'il y a un problème dans cette ville vous en êtes la cause. Mère a tué Gold et ravagé la ville et toi tu as lancé une malédiction il n'y a pas si longtemps. Alors à ton avis pourquoi les soupçons se portent sur vous ?**

Cora soupira décidément être « gentille » n'était pas de tout repos pour sa famille. Mais pour une fois ses deux filles avaient raison et prendre parti pour l'une ou pour l'autre ne lui apporterait que des ennuis dont elle se passerait volontiers.

 **\- Je vous laisse à vos querelles, j'ai à faire ailleurs.**

La sorcière s'éclipsa sans laisser la moindre occasion à ses filles de la retenir.

 **\- Et voilà, tu as gagné mère est vexée,** râla l'aînée des deux sœurs.

 **\- Vexée ? non mais je rêve, tu vois bien qu'elle se fiche royalement de la situation. Elle a juste voulu éviter qu'on lui demande de choisir son camp.**

 **\- Tu crois ?**

 **\- J'en suis sûr Greenie, mère se fiche de tout sauf de…**

Regina s'interrompit dans sa phrase, une lumière venait de se faire dans son esprit. Elle n'aurait pas osé quand même, jeter une malédiction juste pour cette raison ? La garce, elle devait en parler avec Emma même si le moment n'était pas idéal pour la belle blonde.

 **\- Sauf de quoi ?** demanda la rouquine.

 **\- Rien, je dois partir à bientôt Greenie passe à la maison demain soir je te ferais des épinards,** plaisanta la brune.

La rousse lança une boule de feu sur sa sœur mais cette dernière avait déjà disparue.

 **\- Garce,** gronda la rousse.

* * *

 **Demeure des Charming**

Regina réapparut chez les Charming. Elle regarda autour d'elle, pas d'Emma, peut-être sa chambre pensa-t-elle. Elle monta les escaliers et toqua à la porte de la chambre, pas de réponse. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, Emma était en short et débardeur en train de dormir les traces de larmes encore visibles sur ses joues. Regina s'accroupie près du lit de la blonde sa tête à la hauteur de celle de la sauveuse, elle l'admira quelques secondes avant de se résigner à devoir la réveiller.

 **\- Emma,** murmura la brune.

 **\- Grmphhh,** grogna la blonde.

 **\- Emma lève-toi faut qu'on parle.**

 **\- Maman, laisse-moi dormir.**

 **\- Emma debout maintenant !** cria la sorcière.

La blonde se releva d'un coup.

 **\- Regina ?** interrogea la sauveuse.

 **\- Maman ? tu viens de m'appeler maman ?**

 **\- Euh, pour ma défense c'est généralement ma mère qui me jette du lit.**

La brune sourit en coin et ses yeux s'assombrir sous le désir qui monta en flèche. Elle observait la blonde sous toutes les coutures son regard s'attardant parfois sur les lèvres ou la poitrine de cette dernière. Emma rougit sous le regard inquisiteur de la Reine.

 **\- Moi j'aurais plutôt tendance à vouloir te jeter sur le lit…**

 **\- Hein ? Quoi ?** balbutia Emma.

 **\- Peu importe on verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment il faut qu'on parle de la nouvelle malédiction.**

 **\- Oh pitié ! ne me dis pas qu'on a encore un ennemi qui vient de débarquer de la forêt enchantée ou du pays d'Oz ?**

 **\- La forêt enchantée c'est sûr pour Oz je n'ai pas encore de certitude.**

 **\- Non, ne me dit pas que c'est ta famille ! Sérieux encore ? Mais c'est pas dieu possible d'avoir une famille aussi chiante…** cria la blonde.

 **\- Alors là ma chère ne commence pas avec les familles parce qu'on pourrait parler de la tienne qui est si charmante…**

 **\- MA famille ne lance pas de malédiction au moins…**

 **\- Parce qu'ils n'en ont pas le pouvoir, sinon on serait tous dans un grand nid en train de couver des œufs…**

 **\- Ne te moque pas des morts Majesté c'est un conseil…** menaça la blonde.

 **\- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu ne maîtrise même pas ta magie lorsque tu es en colère. La preuve je la sens d'ici en train de s'éveiller. Elle appelle la mienne et ça dur depuis des mois et toi en bonne Princesse Charming tu ne vois rien, tu n'entends rien…**

 **\- Regina,** avertie Emma.

 **\- La ferme !** hurla la Reine le regard noirci cette fois par la colère. **Pour une fois, tu vas écouter ce que je te dis. Premièrement ne me coupe jamais la parole, je suis une Reine pas une gueuse de bas étage. Deuxièmement il serait peut-être temps que tu te préoccupe un peu de toi au lieu de te soucier constamment de ce que pense tes parents ou tous les idiots vivants ici. Ose, réagis tu fais du surplace tu es toujours en train de penser aux conséquences…**

Emma regarda la Reine complètement abasourdie par la colère de cette dernière mais elle n'avait pas tort si elle avait agis plus tôt aujourd'hui les choses seraient peut-être différente. Alors sans réfléchir, elle agit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient.

Merci pour votre soutien j'avoue que ça me fait extrêmement plaisir mais comme je ne suis pas genre à m'épancher voilà la suite.

 **Chapitre 7**

Regina posa sa main sur sa joue.

 **\- Tu viens de me gifler ?**

Emma avait la main qui tremblé ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait prévue de faire au départ mais la Reine l'avait poussé à bout.

 **\- Je suis…**

 **\- Non ça je ne veux pas l'entendre. TU as osé lever la main sur MOI…**

 **\- Regina…**

 **\- STOP, Miss Swan ceci est une déclaration de guerre… Vous allez voir ce que c'est que de se mettre l'Evil Queen à dos. Personne et je dis bien personne ne lève la main sur Moi.**

D'un mouvement du poignet la Reine quitta l'appartement. Emma resta figée devant la fumée violette.

 **\- Quelle journée de merde,** grogna la blonde.

La Reine apparue dans son bureau le regard noir de rage. Elle laissa sa magie exprimer toute sa colère et sa frustration. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, Emma avait osé lever la main sur elle jamais elle n'aurait cru que la sauveuse serait capable de faire ça et surtout pas avec elle. Elle observa les dégâts dans son bureau.

 **\- Un champ de ruine comme ma vie…**

 **\- Oh Sis', vraiment tu dramatises tout…**

La brune sursauta, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que sa sœur était dans le bureau. Pitoyable.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Greenie ?**

 **\- Je viens aider ma sœur bien-sûr, je pense que mère ne devrait pas tarder non plus.**

 **\- Oh pitié la journée est déjà assez pénible…** grogna la Reine.

 **\- Sympa…** murmura la rousse.

 **\- Désolée, je suis de mauvaise humeur,** s'excusa la brune.

 **\- Aller raconte à ta sœur préférée ce que qu'il s'est passé avec Emma.**

 **\- Pourquoi faudrait-il que cela concerne Miss Swan ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est toujours en rapport avec elle quand tu es de mauvaise humeur…**

 **\- Tssss,** siffla la brune.

Cora apparut derrière Regina.

 **\- Quel plaisir de vous voir si proche, alors Regina que s'est-il donc passé avec Miss Swan pour que tu sois dans cet état déplorable ?**

La brune soupira et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé. La journée ne pouvait pas être plus catastrophique. Le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas expliqué à la blonde sa théorie, elle posa son regard sur sa sœur aînée, peut-être que Zéléna pourrait aller voir Miss Swan et lui expliqué la situation.

 **\- Zéléna ?**

 **\- Oui Sis'.**

 **\- Peux-tu aller voir Miss Swan et lui dire que demain sa charmante mère sera certainement de nouveau en vie ?**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas à moi d'aller lui dire c'est à toi, elle va me poser des questions et je n'ai aucune réponses à lui fournir…**

 **\- S'il te plaît Zéléna, il est hors de question que je retourne la voir…**

 **\- Pfff très bien mais tu m'en dois une.**

La brune acquiesça et suivit des yeux Zéléna se dirigeant vers la porte.

 **\- Tu ne pars pas par magie ?**

 **\- Non vois-tu je ne suis pas pressée de voir Miss Swan qui doit être d'une humeur de chien mouillé à cause de toi. Donc pour une fois je vais marcher tranquillement aller voir ma future belle-sœur et passer prendre mon neveu qui passera la nuit avec moi cela te convient-il ?**

Regina hocha la tête de nouveau pour montrer son accord, et se tourna vers sa mère.

 **\- Et toi mère, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?**

 **\- Regina tu me broies le cœur tant de débordement d'amour de ta part je n'y suis pas habituée,** se moqua la vieille sorcière. **Je suis venue t'aider naturellement.**

 **\- Stop, je t'arrête tout de suite il est hors de question que tu te mêle de ça.**

 **\- Et pourquoi donc ?**

 **\- Parce que tout ceci est ton œuvre, j'en suis persuadée. Si tu n'avais pas fichu ton nez dans mes affaires nous n'en serions pas là.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et il serait peut-être temps que tu acceptes l'aide de ta mère mon enfant.**

Cora toisa sa fille essayant de la faire plier, pourquoi avait-elle mis au monde deux furies pareilles. Aucune des deux n'étaient d'un tempérament calme et doux, quelle plaie les enfants !

Regina quant à elle ne voyait pas la moindre trace de mensonge chez sa mère ni chez sa sœur. Se pourrait-il que pour une fois sa famille ne soit pas à l'origine de la malédiction ? Non impossible, c'était forcément l'œuvre de sa mère et peut-être même que sa sœur y avait participé. Pour le moment mieux valait rentrer dans le jeu.

 **\- Très bien mère. Que dois-je faire ?** demanda la brune.

 **\- Comment pourrais-je le savoir, ce n'est pas comme si ta sœur et toi aviez été livrées avec un mode d'emploi !** s'exclama la Reine de cœur.

Cora soupira sa fille et elle-même n'étaient pas des personnes très expansives, être une mère était tout nouveau pour elle.

 **Peut-être…peut-être pourrais-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda-t-elle hésitante.

Regina soupira fallait-il vraiment jouer à la petite maison dans la prairie ? Elle regarda sa mère soupira de nouveau et se lança.

 **\- Bon s'il faut en passer par là…**

 **\- Charmant,** murmura Cora.

 **\- Ah non mère ! pas ce mot je vous en prie !**

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Très bien voilà, j'ai peut-être accidentellement énervée la sauveuse. Elle m'a giflé et ça je ne peux le tolérer…**

 **\- Certes personne ne lève la main sur une Mills… mais si tu l'as poussé à bout avec tout ce qu'elle a déjà vécu aujourd'hui il ne faut pas te plaindre. Les torts sont partagés mon enfant…**

 **\- Je sais mère, je veux juste lui donner une leçon.**

 **\- Hum… après tout pourquoi pas ça pourrait être intéressant. Par contre ta sœur et moi ne participerons pas nous nous contenterons de compter les points.**

 **\- Bien.**

 **\- Bon il se fait tard, je vais rejoindre ta sœur et mon petit-fils, bon courage pour ta vengeance.**

 **\- Hum… je vais rentrer aussi la journée a été éprouvante.**

Regina remit son bureau en état d'un mouvement du poignet et se téléporta dans son manoir. Elle se dirigea dans son salon, se servit un verre de cidre et partit s'asseoir sur son canapé. Première phase du plan établir une liste des choses auxquelles Miss Swan tient beaucoup. _Alors, son horrible véhicule jaune, son blouson rouge, sa couverture de bébé avec son prénom dessus. C'est tout ? Décidément ça ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de marge. Enfin, on fait avec les moyens du bord_. Un sourire machiavélique peint sur les lèvres, elle venait de décider de son plan d'attaque demain la guerre serait totale.

De son côté Emma n'en menait pas large, elle savait que la Reine allait se venger, même si elle lui avait envoyé sa sœur pour lui dire de ne pas se faire de soucis pour sa mère. Regina avait la vengeance dans la peau et ça elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir c'était l'heure d'être convaincante.

- **Bonsoir chérie, ta mère n'est pas encore rentrée ?**

\- **Non elle est avec Zéléna et Cora une histoire de nichoirs je n'ai pas tout compris…**

\- **Ok, alors que dirais-tu d'un bon repas en tête à tête avec ton père ?**

\- **Pourquoi pas, tu proposes quoi ?**

\- **Un hamburger au Granny's ?**

\- **Impec je vais me changer et j'arrive.**

\- **Vas-y et dépêche-toi j'ai une faim de loup,** rigola son père.

Emma fila dans sa chambre pour se changer. Pour le moment tout se passé comme Regina l'avait prévu. Pourvu qu'elle ait raison pour la malédiction et que demain soit de nouveau aujourd'hui. Pour le moment elle allait juste profiter d'une soirée tranquille avec son père.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dislaimer : rien ne m'appartient**

Dernier chapitre de cette fic avant mon hospitalisation. Pardon pour le retard.

 **Chapitre 8**

Regina ouvrit les yeux, aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Elle allait apprendre à la sauveuse qui commander. Elle se dirigea vers sa douche d'un pas rapide hors de question d'attendre que sa mère arrive pour avoir le droit au même interrogatoire que ces derniers jours, elle lui laisserait juste un mot lui disant de s'occuper de Henry parce qu'elle avait dû partir précipitamment à la Mairie.

Emma de son côté fut réveillée par les cris de sa mère, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche. Sa mère était en vie, chiante, mais en vie. Elle se leva la tête toujours embrumée par le sommeil et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain d'un pas lent. Vingt minutes plus tard elle descendit les escaliers à moitié habillée et souffla un grand coup se préparant mentalement à la conversation qui aller suivre. Elle s'assit au bar observant sa mère lui donner son chocolat chaud comme on le fait avec un enfant. Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa de ses lèvres. Emma décida de prendre les devants hors de question qu'elle laisse l'incident d'hier se reproduire.

 **\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**

 **\- Tu peux tout me dire ma chérie, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi.**

Emma observa sa mère _tout vraiment ? après tout pourquoi pas._

 **\- Je…** La blonde se racla la gorge et débita d'un coup, **je ne suis pas amoureuse de killian, Regina m'a embrassé…**

Snow avait les yeux écarquillaient l'information se formée lentement dans son cerveau Regina et sa fille ?

 **\- Maman ?**

 **\- Impossible** , murmura Snow. **Tu veux bien répéter ce que tu as dit. Tu vas rire j'ai cru entendre que Regina alias l'Evil Queen alias ma belle-mère t'avait embrassé…**

 **\- Ben euh…**

Une explosion coupa la conversation, Emma se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir une Regina avec un sourire triomphant et son petit bolide jaune en flamme. Sans réfléchir à sa tenue plus que légère elle se précipita pied nue dehors.

 **\- Regina…** hurla la blonde.

 **\- Oui Miss Swan ?**

 **\- Tu…tu…**

 **\- Toujours aussi éloquente à ce que je vois…**

 **\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ?**

 **\- Pourquoi mentir ?**

Regina laissa son sourire s'épanouir de plus belle. Puis son regard passa de l'horreur jaune enfin l'ex horreur jaune d'Emma à l'intéressée. Un détail n'avait pas échappé à la brune la tenue de la blonde. Un débardeur et un boxer voilà tout ce qui habiller la sauveuse. Son regard scruta chaque morceau de peau visible et son regard s'assombrit sous le désir. Elle se secoua mentalement elle n'était pas là pour ça mais pour se venger du geste de la blonde.

 **\- Vous n'aviez plus de vêtements Miss Swan ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Votre tenue !**

 **\- Je me fous de ma tenue Madame le Maire, là pour le moment tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est mon bébé entrain de cramer…**

La brune éclata de rire, d'un pas félin elle approcha d'Emma se colla à la blonde et murmura à son oreille :

 **\- Je suis La Reine, personne ne lève la main sur moi. Miss Swan je vais vous apprendre qui commande ici. C'est une leçon qui vous sera fort utile pour notre futur.**

 **\- Regina…** le prénom fut soupirer la tension palpable.

D'un mouvement du poignet la sorcière déshabilla Emma qui se retrouva nue dans la rue.

 **\- Jolie vue Sheriff. J'ai hâte de voir ce dont vous êtes capable.**

La brune s'évapora dans son habituel nuage violet.

Snow qui avait observé toute la scène depuis la fenêtre descendit en courant avec une couverture pour couvrir sa fille.

 **\- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?** demanda la petite brune.

 **\- Pour me donner une leçon,** soupira la blonde encore sous le choc.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait toujours être de ma faute ?** grogna Emma.

Snow regarda sa fille, un regard bien appuyé. Emma souffla bruyamment.

 **\- Ok, ok je l'ai giflé…**

 **\- Quoi ?** s'affola sa mère. **Mais t'es complètement malade je te préviens si elle nous maudit de nouveau ça sera entièrement ta faute.**

 **\- Tu pourrais au moins prendre ma défense, t'es ma mère.**

 **\- Je suis peut-être ta mère mais je ne suis pas folle. Quand on cherche on trouve. Comment êtes-vous passé des roucoulades à ça ? Là il va falloir m'expliquer !**

 **\- Laisse tomber demain tu te souviendras de rien… Aller viens on rentre.**

Une fois habillée Emma réfléchit à un moyen de se venger hors de question que Sa Majesté est l'illusion ne serais ce qu'une minute qu'elle allait se laisser dominer de la sorte. Certes elle n'avait pas assuré du tout avec la gifle mais de là à cramer sa superbe voiture… Elle repensa une minute à ce que la Reine avait dit « notre futur », un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Puis une nouvelle détermination illumina son regard. Il était temps que Madame le Maire apprenne que jamais elle ne pourra contrôler la Sauveuse. Dresser une liste des choses importantes pour Regina, sa garde-robe, sa voiture, sa crypte, son bureau à la Mairie, sa cuisine toujours impeccable et surtout son foutu pommier. Voiture pour voiture. Emma se téléporta à la Mairie. Elle apparue derrière la brune assise à son bureau qui sursauta de surprise. La blonde se pencha vers l'oreille de la Reine.

 **\- Regarde par la fenêtre….**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Fais ce que je dis…**

 **\- Je ne reçois d'ordres de personnes…**

D'un claquement de doigt Emma fit exploser la Mercedes de la Reine. La brune se leva précipitamment de son siège et observa le carnage surprise qu'Emma ose lui tenir tête de nouveau.

 **\- Tu as osé…** gronda la Reine.

La blonde s'approcha de la belle brune se collant à son dos et d'un nouveau claquement de doigts fit disparaître les vêtements strictes du Maire. La brune sursauta de surprise. Une dangereuse lueur violette apparue dans ses yeux. La blonde attrapa la Reine par la taille, sa bouche parcourue le cou de la sorcière et remonta vers son oreille. Regina ne put retenir le frisson qui l'a parcourue.

 **\- Voiture pour voiture, vêtements pour vêtements… tu es absolument divine. Bonne journée votre Majesté.**

 **\- Tu n'as intérêt à me laisser comme ça….**

La blonde disparue aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant une Regina excitée, frustrée et aussi de très mauvaise humeur.

Regina se rhabilla par magie, et décida qu'il était grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle sortit de la Mairie ses yeux luisants toujours d'un éclat violet.

 **\- Regina !** appela Robin.

La brune ne le regarda même pas, elle l'envoya valser dans les airs d'un mouvement du bras. Au loin deux rousses regardaient le spectacle assises sur des chaises en train de manger du popcorn.

 **\- Je parie sur Emma.**

 **\- Voyons ma fille tu es sûre de perdre. Tu connais ta sœur rien ne pourras l'arrêter tant qu'elle n'aura pas eu ce qu'elle veut.**

 **\- En temps normal je serais d'accord avec toi, mais quand il s'agit d'Emma et d'Henry, elle n'est pas vraiment lucide.**

 **\- Hum… d'accord** s'amusa la plus âgée **je prends le pari, si c'est Regina qui gagne tu viens vivre avec moi.**

 **\- Mère, par pitié j'ai passé l'âge de vivre avec vous.**

 **\- Zéléna,** gronda Cora.

 **\- Très bien, par contre si c'est Emma qui gagne je veux que vous arrêtiez de vous mêler de nos vies.**

 **\- Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi.**

Emma s'était réfugiée dans la forêt persuadée que la brune lui ferait payer l'affront de toute à l'heure au centuple. Ici au moins elle était en sécurité et pouvait réfléchir en paix à un moyen de se sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle venait de se fourrer. Gifler la Reine n'avait pas était une bonne idée mais sur le moment elle était tellement bouleversée par la mort de sa mère qu'elle avait agis sans réfléchir. Mais là, elle avait tout planifié de A à Z, Regina allait la tuer… et elle n'avait aucune idée pour s'en sortir.

De son côté Regina était arrivée à destination, elle défonça la porte par magie.

 **\- Bonjour Snow, ta charmante fille est-elle ici ?**

Snow déglutit elle avait devant elle l'Evil Queen pas le Maire de Storybrooke.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis vraiment contente que cette fic vous fasses sourire c'était le but.**

 **Chapitre 9**

Snow était complètement paralysée par la vision d'une Regina plus Evil Queen que jamais. Qu'avait donc encore fait sa fille pour que la Reine soit d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Il valait mieux tenter de raisonner Madame le Maire avant que cette dernière ne décide de tout cramer.

 **\- Reg…Regina…** bafouilla Snow.

 **\- Je vois d'où Miss Swan tient son éloquence,** railla la sorcière.

Snow soupira décidément vivre à Storybrooke n'était pas de tout repos pour une femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

 **\- Que veux-tu Regina ?**

 **\- Ta fille, il me semble pourtant te l'avoir demandé gentiment il y a cinq minutes.**

 **\- Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas là, donc je pose la question de nouveau, que veux-tu ?**

Regina haussa les sourcils de surprise, depuis quand Snow réfléchissait-elle assez pour savoir ce genre de chose.

 **\- Lui donner une leçon, il est temps qu'elle apprenne les bonnes manières. Et surtout qu'elle apprenne à ne pas me traiter comme une vulgaire catin, je suis une Reine.**

 **\- Okkk…Donc puis-je savoir au moins ce que tu reproches à ma fille cette fois. En même temps au moins maintenant moi j'ai la paix.**

 **\- Tsss…je ne pense pas que tes chastes oreilles de princesse soient aptes à entendre ce que ta « charmante » fille m'a fait…**

 **\- Regina par pitié viens t'asseoir, je vais te faire un café puis nous aviserons de la suite ensemble.**

Regina acquiesça et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé, puisque sainte Snow voulait s'avoir, elle ne lui épargnerait aucun détails. Si elle pouvait joindre l'utile à l'agréable pourquoi se priver. Vingt minutes plus tard et sous l'air affolé de Snow, Regina se sentait étrangement calme toute tension ayant quitté son corps. Certes la princesse et elle étaient maintenant amies mais pour rien au monde elle n'arrêterait de la taquiner. Snow était tellement prévisible.

 **\- Inadmissible !** s'exclama Snow.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Ma fille, elle te traite toi, son True Love comme un vulgaire sextoy.**

Regina pâlit d'un coup depuis quand Snow prenait-elle son parti ? Et surtout depuis quand Emma était-elle son True Love ?

 **\- Calme toi ma chère, il n'est nullement question d'amour ici.**

 **\- Oh ! Regina nous allons de nouveau être parentes, je suis tellement heureuse,** dit Snow en essuyant une larme de joie.

 **\- Non !** s'exclama la Reine, **j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère.**

 **\- Ta mère ? Que vient donc faire Cora dans tout ça ?**

Un nuage de magie fit apparaître les deux autres Mills.

 **\- Oh pitié, non pas vous. Je ne vais jamais tenir,** soupira Regina.

 **\- Désirez-vous un café ou un thé, il me semble que nous devons parler de nos filles,** demanda Snow à Cora.

 **\- Un café sera parfait, merci Snow,** déclara Zéléna.

Regina enfonça sa tête entre ses bras, jamais au grand jamais elle ne pourrait sortir de cette pièce saine d'esprit. Si maintenant la famille Mills et la famille Charming commençaient à s'entendre alors la fin du monde devait être proche. Une fois les boissons prêtes les quatre femmes s'installèrent confortablement, sauf Regina anxieuse de voir sa famille si intéressée par son petit problème nommé Emma.

 **\- Vous avez totalement raison ma chère Snow, c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire,** déclara Cora.

 **\- Il est temps que tu ouvres les yeux Sis'.**

 **\- Ça suffit ! Emma et moi sommes en conflits je suis venue dans le but de me venger pas d'avoir une conversation avec trois folles.**

 **\- Vous voyez, elle ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux,** déclara Cora.

 **\- On peut peut-être l'aider, non ?** demanda Snow.

 **\- Malheureusement Zéléna et moi ne pouvons intervenir.**

Regina soupira de soulagement si sa mère et sa sœur n'intervenaient pas Snow baisserait peut-être les bras.

 **-Pourquoi ça ?** interrogea la princesse.

 **\- Mère et moi avons un pari en cours sur le conflit les opposant et chacune a parié sur un « cheval » différent,** intervint Zéléna.

 **\- Ohhh !** s'exclama Snow.

Regina resta figée, un pari ? Voilà que maintenant elle en était réduite à passer au statut de pouliche.

 **\- Dites-moi que je suis en plein cauchemar ! Mère puis-je savoir sur qui vous avez parié ?**

 **\- Sur toi bien-sûr, je n'aime pas perdre.**

 **\- Et moi sur Emma,** déclara fièrement Zéléna **, j'aime bien la sauveuse.**

 **\- Venant de toi Greenie plus rien ne me surprends.**

 **\- Tais-toi Sis', tu sais très bien pourquoi, quand il s'agit d'Emma tu n'es pas rationnelle.**

 **\- Tssss,** siffla Regina.

Snow observait les trois femmes avec un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, aucun doute sur le fait qu'elles faisaient toutes parties de la même famille. Cependant elle décida d'intervenir.

 **\- Hum…hum… donc si je comprends bien tu es là pour te venger de la manière dont Emma t'a traité ?**

 **\- Je vois Snow que ton esprit est toujours aussi vif.**

 **\- Une idée ?**

 **\- Bien-sûr, mais pour ça j'ai besoin que tu me laisses carte blanche et que tu passes un coup de fil à ta fille en lui demandant de venir.**

 **\- Bien, pour le reste je ne veux rien savoir Emma sait toujours quand je mens et je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes.**

 **\- Très bien alors c'est partie mère Greenie je ne vous retiens pas, au plaisir de vous revoir.**

 **\- T'es folle Sis', je veux assister à tout ça.**

Zéléna fit apparaître deux fauteuils où Cora et elle s'installèrent. Regina soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle fit signe à Snow de passer l'appel et parti dans la chambre de la sauveuse mettre son plan à exécution. Cinq minutes plus tard c'est une Emma totalement paniquée qui arriva. Elle jeta un coup d'œil prudent dans la cuisine et quand son regard dévia vers la droite elle aperçut Zéléna et Cora tranquillement assises avec un verre de cidre à la main. Sa mère était à côté de Cora. Elle s'approcha de sa mère en se demandant depuis quand cette dernière s'entendait aussi bien avec la famille Mills au grand complet, d'ailleurs en parlant de Mills où était donc la plus revêche des trois sorcières ?

 **\- Maman où est Regina ?**

 **\- Tais-toi et assis-toi,** ordonna Snow.

Emma obéit peu habitué à ce que sa mère fasse preuve d'autorité.

 **\- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu apprennes certaines choses ma fille.**

A côté d'elle les deux sorcières approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

 **\- Okkk…et puis-je savoir ce qu'on me reproche encore ?**

 **\- Tu traites ton True Love comme un vulgaire sextoy !**

 **\- Quoi ? non mais je rêve et puis d'abord si c'est de Regina que tu parles je n'ai rien fait de plus qu'elle…**

Des pas dans l'escalier lui coupèrent l'envie de continuer.

 **\- Etes-vous sûre de vous Miss Swan ?**

 **\- Regina…**

 **\- En effet...**

 **\- Je peux te poser une question ?** demanda la blonde.

 **\- Comme si j'avais le choix.**

 **\- Si je t'embrasse il y a moyen de débloquer quelque chose ou pas ?**

 **\- Oui, une baffe. D'autres questions ?**

 **\- Ma mère risque-t-elle quelque chose ?**

 **\- Pas avec moi cette petite leçon ne concerne que vous…**

 **\- Ok alors je me casse.**

Emma tourna le dos au petit groupe réuni. Snow, Cora et Zéléna se regardèrent inquiètes, d'un mouvement du poignet Cora jeta un sort protecteur autour d'elles. Regina serra les poings, sa magie enfla. Elle tendit sa main droite et une petite couverture blanche brodée au nom de la sauveuse apparue.

 **\- Miss Swan !** appela la brune d'un ton sec.

Emma se retourna, quand elle aperçut ce que tenait Regina dans sa main son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

 **\- Regina, non, si tu fais ça je te jure de détruire toute chose te tenant à cœur,** menaça la blonde.

 **\- Miss Swan regarder bien alors…** d'un geste elle enflamma la petite couverture qui tomba à ses pieds en cendre.

La blonde disparue pour réapparaître dans le jardin de la brune une tronçonneuse à la main.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Je sais que la fin va vous faire râler mais promis je me fais pardonner au prochain chapitre. Et un grand merci pour vos reviews.**

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Demeure des Charming**

Zéléna et Cora se regardèrent en souriant, elles tournèrent la tête vers Snow blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine encore choquée par la dernière action de Regina. Cora tapota gentiment l'épaule la petite brune.

 **\- Ma fille je crois que tu viens de mettre la sauveuse de mauvaise humeur.**

 **\- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. De mauvaise humeur ou pas ça reste la fille de Snow donc je n'ai rien à craindre.**

Snow sortit de sa léthargie à ce moment-là.

 **\- Et que s'est-il passé la dernière fois que tu l'as énervée,** intervint Zéléna.

 **\- Oh mon dieu,** murmura Snow.

 **\- Même Snow comprend plus vite que toi ma fille, c'est une honte. Zéléna la suite du spectacle nous attends, tu viens ?**

 **\- Bien-sûr mère, je ne veux louper la suite pour rien au monde.**

Les deux sorcières disparurent en emportant leurs fauteuils et laissant une Regina perplexe.

\- **Euh…Regina ?**

 **\- Quoi ?** Agressa la sorcière.

\- **Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.**

 **\- Et pourquoi donc ? Je te dérange ?**

 **\- Non mais la dernière fois que tu l'as énervé ton pommier en a pris un coup…**

* * *

 **Demeure des Mills,**

Emma démarra la tronçonneuse, elle s'apprêtait à s'occuper du pommier quand Cora et Zéléna apparurent.

 **\- Je vous préviens si vous pensez pouvoir m'arrêter vous rêvez !** Gronda la blonde.

 **\- Loin de nous cette idée très chère, nous venons juste assister au spectacle, oh mais qui voilà ?**

Emma tourna la tête pour apercevoir l'homme des bois venant vers elle l'air passablement furieux.

 **\- Emma ! De quel droit es-tu dans le jardin de Regina avec cet appareil dangereux ?** Hurla robin.

 **\- Dégage Robin je ne suis pas d'humeur à te supporter aujourd'hui,** grogna Emma.

Sans attendre de réponse de l'homme de la forêt, elle se retourna et enfonça avec plaisir la tronçonneuse dans le pommier si cher au cœur de sa Reine.

 **\- Emma !** hurla Regina.

La Reine approchait à grands pas furieux sa magie crépitant, malheureusement Robin atteint la blonde avant Regina. Il l'attrapa par le bras, elle se dégagea d'un mouvement sec et finit sa besogne en coupant le tronc intégralement. Satisfaite de son œuvre elle toisa la brune.

 **\- A toi de jouer, Majesté.**

Robin perdant patience mit une gifle à la blonde celle-ci le regarda avec un air haineux.

 **\- C'est avec ça que tu veux faire ta vie ? Un homme qui lève la main sur une femme ! Tu es tombée bien bas pour une Reine.**

 **\- Là, elle marque un point,** commenta Zéléna.

Regina hors d'elle attrapa Robin par le cou et serra.

 **\- De quel droit lèves-tu la main sur elle ?** Gronda la sorcière.

 **\- Chérie…arghh tu m'étouffe !**

 **\- Je devrais te tuer pour ça, personne ne lève la main sur la mère de mon fils, est ce que c'est clair misérable voleur ?**

 **\- Sis', il devient bleu, tu devrais peut-être le laisser respirer, enfin moi je dis ça je dis rien…**

Regina relâcha le voleur qui s'effondra au sol. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la blonde.

 **\- Toi ! Tu as osé t'en prendre une nouvelle fois à mon pommier !**

 **\- Tu as brûlé ce que j'avais de plus précieux, je te rends la pareille.**

 **\- Tssss décidément vous êtes deux idiotes,** gronda Cora.

 **\- Il faut avouer qu'elles ont des préliminaires assez particulier,** surenchérie Zéléna.

Emma écarquilla les yeux de stupeurs, _des préliminaires quels préliminaires ?_

 **\- Allons ma chère future belle-fille tu n'as toujours pas compris ?**

 **\- Compris quoi ?**

 **\- Sis', elle est toujours aussi lente d'habitude ?**

 **\- Malheureusement oui pour certaines choses,** répondit la Reine d'un las.

Hook arriva au milieu de tout ça et entendit la conversation.

\- **Love viens on rentre** , ordonna le manchot.

Il saisit le poignet d'Emma afin de l'éloigner le plus possible des trois sorcières Mills.

 **\- Lâche la, la mascotte,** ordonna Regina.

\- **Je sais me défendre seule Majesté.**

\- **Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient Miss Swan.**

\- **Va la récupérer alors,** suggéra Cora un fin sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

Regina acquiesçât d'un mouvement de tête, d'un geste de la main le pirate vola rejoindre Robin au sol et d'un autre mouvement du poignet elle disparue avec Emma. Quand Emma ouvrit les yeux, elle reconnue immédiatement la cuisine de la brune.

\- **Un verre de cidre ma chère ?**

\- **Hum…pourquoi pas ?**

Emma saisit le verre et frôla les doigts de la Reine par inadvertance, un flux magique la traversa et quand elle leva la tête elle pût voir sur le visage de Regina qu'elle aussi l'avait ressentie.

\- **Il faut qu'on parle Emma.**

\- **Parler de quoi ? Tu as brûlé ma voiture et ma couverture, tu espères quoi après ça ?** gronda la blonde.

\- **Tu sais très bien que demain tout reviendra à la normale…**

\- **Ce n'est pas une raison, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait tout ça. Franchement c'est pour me dominer ? Me montrer que tu es La Reine ? Parce que si c'est pour la gifle il fallait m'en mettre une et puis c'est tout, je venais de perdre ma mère t'aurais pu le comprendre non ?**

La Reine baissa les yeux ne sachant comment gérer ce genre de situation. Les conflits elle savait faire mais la paix et avouer ses sentiments ça c'était tout nouveau pour elle.

\- **La gifle m'a mise en colère c'est sûr, mais j'aurais dû accepter tes excuses et je te demande pardon pour ce que j'ai dit ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ça. Mais il y a autre chose qui me mets moi aussi dans tous mes états ce qui explique mes agissements peut-être un peu extrême…**

\- **Excuse acceptée, maintenant je vais rentrer je suis épuisée.**

\- **Swan tu vas rester ici et écouter, je n'ai pas fini…**

\- **Non, tu n'as pas fini et c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, si tu finis Regina plus rien ne sera pareil et tu es avec Robin. Je ne partage pas.**

\- **Moi non plus…** gronda la sorcière. **Je veux que tu rompes avec le pirate…**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- J'exige que tu rompes avec le pirate, ce petit jeu a assez duré…**

 **\- Non mais je rêve là, TU exiges ? Mais tu te prends qui ?**

 **\- Pour une Reine voyons…**

 **\- Stop tu es en plein délire, nous en reparlerons quand Sa Majesté aura les idées claires.**

Emma reposa son verre et fît demi-tour quand une force invisible la bloqua contre l'îlot central de la cuisine. La Reine s'approcha le regard noir de colère et de désir.

 **\- Regina arrête ça, cette fois je ne me laisserais pas faire…**

 **\- Tais-toi Emma tu es mienne, je ne tolérerais pas que ce manchot te touche une fois de plus…**

Sous la colère Emma se libéra de l'emprise magique de la Reine et l'immobilisa à son tour.

 **\- Il est temps que Sa Majesté apprenne les bonnes manières, ne me dicte pas ma conduite, je ne suis pas ta propriété, je ne vais pas rompre avec Killian sous prétexte que tu l'ordonnes.**

Les yeux de Regina se voilèrent d'une lueur violette sa magie crépitant, elle se libéra à son tour de sa prison invisible et d'un petit geste de la main envoya la sauveuse contre le mur près des escaliers. Emma folle de rage laissa sa magie l'envahir ses yeux se voilant à leurs tour mais d'une brume blanche. D'un geste rageur elle balança la Reine contre l'îlot de la cuisine et l'immobilisa. Elle s'approcha de la Reine sa magie formant des petits arcs électriques au bout de ses doigts.

 **\- Je t'avais prévenue Majesté, ne me cherche pas, est-ce si difficile pour toi de demander quelque chose au lieu de l'exiger ?** demanda la sauveuse ses lèvres frôlant celles de la brune.

\- **Emma…**

Sans plus de cérémonie la Reine se libéra une nouvelle fois et se jeta sur les lèvres de son Sheriff la retournant pour inverser leur position. Sans demander l'autorisation elle força le passage des lèvres de la blonde et leurs langues s'affrontèrent pour la domination, la brune sourit dans le baiser enfin elle avait ce qu'elle voulait et elle n'allait pas se priver pour en profiter encore et encore.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Même chose que les chapitres précédents.**

 **Bon je sais je suis un peu en retard, oui ok très en retard mais j'ai une bonne excuse (enfin pour moi). J'ai des nouveaux jeux sur ma ps4, ben oui je suis accro, voilà bon j'avoue qu'il y a mieux comme excuses mais au moins c'est honnête, et je viens d'acheter une maison dans ma ville natale donc forcément je suis assez occupée. Mais même si mes publications sont assez longues l'histoire ne sera pas abandonnée.**

 **Chapitre 11**

Regina ouvrit péniblement les yeux, un sourire niais dessiné sur le visage. Ses pensées la ramenèrent à la veille. Une nuit torride où la blonde dormant paisiblement à ses côtés, l'avait possédé encore et encore avec fougue, passion, tendresse. Comment s'étaient-elle retrouvaient dans la chambre ? Un mystère. Elle se sentait courbaturée de partout et des douleurs aux muscles dont elle ignorait même l'existence, personne ne l'avait jamais dominé enfin personne avant Emma et le pire c'est qu'elle avait adoré se faire posséder, elle s'était offerte à Emma sans gêne, sans retenue et rien qu'en pensant à ça son bas ventre se mit à frémir d'envie. Regina tourna la tête vers sa blonde, elle la voulait encore. La brune se colla au dos de son amante, sa poitrine frôlant doucement la peau de sa partenaire, Emma sourit sous les attentions de Sa Reine, elle voulut se retourner mais Sa Majesté ne la laissa pas faire.

 **\- Ne bouge pas,** ordonna-t-elle d'une voix rendue encore plus rauque par le désir.

Emma sourit, décidément Regina était une amante exigeante mais elle n'allait quand même pas se plaindre de ce trait de caractère.

La brune se colla plus étroitement au corps de la sauveuse laissant ses mains glissaient çà et là sur la peau douce offerte sans retenue. Elle voulait prendre son temps malheureusement la patience n'était pas sa plus grande qualité. Elle pressa légèrement l'épaule d'Emma afin de la retourner sur le dos pour la chevaucher. A cheval sur sa blonde elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma où une brume blanche était présente son regard à elle devait être violet, leurs magies suppliant de finir ce que Regina avait entamé. Emma était déjà plus que prête mais tout comme la brune elle ne voulait pas que ce soit rapide. Elle voulait profiter de la douceur de cette magnifique femme qui onduler doucement du bassin sur elle. Elle plaça tendrement ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements, elle savait que ce moment n'allait pas durer leur relation est beaucoup trop passionnel pour n'être que tendresse. La brune cessa tout mouvement sous le regard plein de reproches d'Emma.

 **\- Emma…**

 **\- Si tu arrêtes je te tue…**

Regina reprit doucement ses mouvements de bassin se cambrant en arrière sa main gauche prenant appui sur le lit pendant que sa main droite allait à la source du plaisir de sa compagne. Quand elle sentit l'humidité de la blonde un sourire fier et vainqueur se dessina sur son visage. Elle pénétra lentement la blonde chacune gémissant, le plaisir de l'une se répercutant dans l'autre, la magie les avaient liées à tous les niveaux. La Reine hésita un instant elle voulait plus, beaucoup plus elle voulait la posséder la faire sienne. La blonde lui sourit.

 **\- Vas-y,** murmura la blonde **, fais-moi tienne encore et encore.**

Le barrage de La Reine céda, elle cessa tout mouvement de bassin, retira ses doigts de la blonde sans ménagement ce qui fit grogner Emma de mécontentement. Sans prévenir elle retourna la blonde et lui ordonna de ce mettre à genoux, la blonde s'exécuta sans aucune gêne. Regina agrippa Emma par le cou la plaquant contre son corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et la pénétra de deux doigts entamant de amples mouvements de va et vient. Emma gémissait, Regina lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas complètement prise par son plaisir, elle fit descendre sa propre main vers son clitoris afin d'accélérer la venue de son orgasme mais la Reine grogna son mécontentement. Elle relâcha le cou de la blonde pour aller descendre sa main frôlant les seins puis le ventre de son amante pour enfin atterrir sur son petit bourgeon gonflé de plaisir, un simple frôlement et ça serait fini, elle ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête.

 **\- Regina,** grogna la blonde, **s'il te plait j'en peux plus…**

 **\- Tssss, décidément tu es bien contrariante,** s'amusa Madame le Maire.

Elle frôla à peine le bourgeon de plaisir que Emma se libéra en prononçant doucement son prénom.

 **1 mois plus tard.**

Accoudée sur son bureau Emma écoutait sa mère lui dire comment il fallait traiter son True Love, les choses à faire et ne pas faire surtout avec Regina, en gros c'était surtout des choses à ne pas faire. Snow fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Si je te dérange tu me le dis surtout !**

 **\- Regina arrive, elle a l'air furieuse** , grogna la blonde.

 **\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Ah oui c'est vrai tu ressens ses humeurs à cause de vos magies qui sont liées maintenant…** Snow ouvrit grand les yeux venant de comprendre que l'ancienne Evil Queen était furieuse. Elle lança un regard plein de reproches à sa fille. **Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Emma ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les humeurs de Sa Majesté soient de ma faute, hein ?**

Regina se planta devant le bureau d'Emma, l'air mauvais.

 **\- Parce que quand je suis de mauvaise humeur Swan c'est toujours de ta faute, tu n'y peux rien si tu as les gênes de ta mère. Snow ferme la bouche et sors d'ici.**

 **\- Quoi ? Emma je te préviens si il y a une nouvelle malédiction je te déshérite.**

 **\- Maman la dernière malédiction en date était ton idée alors sors d'ici s'il te plaît…**

Snow lança un regard outré au couple et ravalant sa fierté partie aussi droite qu'elle le pouvait avec son fils dans les bras.

 **\- Bien à nous deux majesté que puis-je faire pour apaiser ton humeur,** se moqua la blonde.

 **\- C'est de ta faute !** grogna la brune.

 **\- Ma faute ?**

 **\- Absolument tu ne pouvais pas éviter ça, non il fallait que tu le fasses…**

 **\- Mais faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me reproche encore ? la tasse que je n'ai pas mise dans le lave-vaisselle ?le lit que je n'ai pas fait ? au lieu de te mettre dans des états pareils tu ne peux pas tout simplement parler comme une personne civilisée ?** cria la blonde.

 **\- Oh n'essaie pas de noyer le poisson il va falloir que tu assumes !**

Emma ferma les yeux que pouvez lui reprocher sa belle brune ? Elle essaya de de se concentrer pour ressentir plus profondément les sentiments de la sorcière. _**Elle masque son émotion principale par la colère. Concentre toi Emma, aller trouve ce qu'elle tente absolument de cacher par sa mauvaise humeur.**_

 **\- Oh mon dieu ! tu es bouleversée et tu as peur mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Henry va bien ? Ta mère ou ta sœur ont encore jeté une malédiction ?**

 **\- Tsss et dire que tu es mon Sheriff enfin entre les gênes déplorables dont tu as hérités et le fait que tu sois blonde je ne peux pas t'en vouloir,** soupira la brune.

 **\- Cesse de me prendre pour une idiote au lit tu n'as pas l'air de te plaindre de moi.**

 **\- Chérie pour me faire l'amour je ne te demande pas de réfléchir,** se moqua la brune.

 **\- Ok si tu le prends comme ça je rentre chez ma mère,** grogna Emma

 **\- Oh non à partir d'aujourd'hui tu vas venir t'installer chez moi avec notre fils.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, et quand on demande à quelqu'un de venir vivre en couple on met les formes si on ne veut pas avoir un refus en bonne et due forme très chère.**

 **\- Je ne demande pas, j'ordonne je suis une Reine.**

Emma expira très lentement, si elles s'énervaient toutes les deux les choses allaient empirées. Elle de leva de sa chaise et s'approcha doucement de la brune collant sont front à celui de la femme qui arrivée encore à terrifiée Storybrooke d'un seul regard.

 **\- Regina, je vis déjà chez toi, je dors dans tes bras toutes nuits depuis un mois, si tu veux qu'on officialise et que j'amène le reste de mes affaires je le ferais. Je t'aime.**

Le cœur de la Reine manqua un battement, un sourire étira ses lèvres, elle pouvait enfin lui avouer qu'elle était amoureuse mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche ce n'est pas un je t'aime qui franchit ses lèvres et elle se maudit de sa maladresse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Ce chapitre est pour Regina2015 qui m'a mis un coup de pied au cul virtuel pour que je publie plus vite.

 **Chapitre 12**

Emma était figé par la déclaration de la Reine jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi trahie, aussi humiliée de sa vie. La Reine, Sa Reine, venait de lui avouer que…que… non elle ne pouvait même pas le dire ni le penser.

Regina de son côté ressentait les émotions de Emma, la trahison, la tristesse, l'abandon…

 **\- Pourquoi Regina ?**

La brune fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas la question.

 **\- Pourquoi quoi ?** s'agaça la brune.

Emma vit rouge.

 **\- Je te demande avec qui et pourquoi tu m'as trompé ?** hurla la blonde. **Tu es sensé être mon True Love, je pensais que nous étions bien ensemble que….**

 **\- Tssss, es-tu vraiment certaine de ce que tu dis Swan ?**

 **\- Oui, je veux savoir avec qui ?**

La main de Regina partie si vite que Emma n'avait rien vu venir elle senti juste la douleur sur sa joue. La magie de la Reine crépitée sous ses doigts et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de fureur. Elle n'avait jamais été autant en colère même contre Snow. Une boule de feu au creux de la main, elle avait un mal fou à se contrôler et à ne pas l'envoyer sur la blonde.

 **\- Vas-y balance là Majesté tu en meurt d'envie n'est-ce pas ? alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te retiens ?**

 **\- Parce que… et que tu es encore plus blonde que ce que je pouvais penser, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai cru que tu comprendrais… Fais comme bon te semble je ne veux plus te voir tu m'épuises Swan.**

La Reine tourna le dos à la blonde une larme solitaire glissant le long de sa joue puis disparue dans un nuage de magie.

Emma toujours figée sur place ne savait pas quoi faire elle avait bien vu et ressentie la déception de la brune, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle décevait la Reine. Il lui fallait de l'aide pour comprendre Sa Majesté. Snow ? non elle allait encore lui dire que si Regina lancer une malédiction sa serai sa faute. Son père ? non aussi niais que sa mère. Cora et Zéléna ? hum pourquoi pas après tout elles étaient beaucoup plus efficaces que sa propre famille, même s'il y avait toujours un risque que ces deux folles règles tout par la magie.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du poste pour prendre son bolide jaune, elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de voir les quatre pneus à plats, ni surprise de se retrouver maintenant avec une décapotable enfin une décapotable sans toit. Elle savait que Sa Majesté était légèrement rancunière. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres si Regina c'était vengé sur son véhicule c'est que tout n'était pas perdu. Maintenant il fallait juste comprendre où elle avait merdé. C'est donc par magie qu'elle se transporta dans deuxième demeure Mills.

La surprise fut de taille au lieu de la ferme c'est un gigantesque manoir vert qui se dressé devant elle, pas la peine de demander qui avait choisi la couleur. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une Cora de mauvaise humeur.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce que ma fille vous trouve vous êtes aussi stupide que vos parents.**

 **\- Bonjour à vous aussi. Comment allez-vous en cette charmante journée Cora ?**

La vieille sorcière grogna sur le « charmante ». Elle s'effaça afin de laisser passer la Sauveuse.

 **\- Je vous prierai de bien vouloir éviter certains mots comme charmant ou charmante, Miss Swan. Nous vous attendions tout est prêt.**

 **\- Comment ça vous m'attendiez ?**

 **\- Vous avez mis ma fille en colère encore une fois mais là je dois avouer que vous y êtes allée un peu fort.**

 **\- Moi je l'ai mise en colère non mais je rêve là. Elle m'annonce qu'elle est enceinte et soyons clairs pour faire un bébé faut un homme et une femme et c'est moi qui l'ai mise en colère ?** cria la blonde.

 **\- Sur un autre ton Miss Swan. Je ne suis pas aussi tolérante avec votre famille que ma fille. Vous comptez rester dehors le reste de la journée ?**

La blonde pénétra dans la demeure en grognant un désolé qui fit sourire la sorcière.

Dans le salon un grand canapé en cuir vert faisait à une superbe cheminée où un feu réchauffer l'ambiance plutôt tendue.

 **\- Emma !** s'exclama Zéléna **. Quel plaisir de te voir. Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus avec toi ?**

 **\- Non et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir.**

 **\- Allons allons ma chère belle-sœur, avec toi on ne s'ennuie jamais tu t'y prends tellement mal avec ma sœur que mère et moi nous amusons comme des petites folles n'est-ce pas mère ?**

 **\- En effet je dois avouer que sans vous cette ville serait d'un ennui mortel.**

 **\- Heureuse de vous amuser mesdames, pouvons-nous en revenir à mon petit problème ?**

 **\- Pour résoudre votre problème il vous faut comprendre à quel moment vous avez… quel est le terme déjà chérie ?**

 **\- Merder, mère.**

 **\- Oui voilà c'est ça à quel moment vous avez merdé.**

 **\- Parce que pour vous c'est moi qui est merdé et pas Regina ?**

 **\- Bien évidemment ma chère, ouvrez votre esprit nous allons vous faire revivre cette journée jusqu'à ce que vous sachiez ou vous avez merdé.**

La blonde était sous le choc même si elle ne savait pas ce qui la choqué le plus entendre répéter sans cesse le mot merdé par Cora et qui semblé l'amuser comme une petite folle ou revivre cette journée encore et encore.

\- **Je ne crois pas que revivre cette journée soit la solution j'ai blessé Regina je sais qu'elle avait une peur bleue de me l'annoncer et elle était blessée et déçue que je pense qu'elle m'avait trompé. La solution n'est pas la magie je ne peux pas tout régler par la magie votre malédiction nous a réunie maintenant c'est à moi de faire en sorte de garder Regina. Il faut que nous ayons une explication.**

Emma se leva du canapé et remercia les sorcières avant de s'éclipser.

 **\- Tu vois mère elle grandit.**

 **\- Je vois, mais Regina le comprendra-t-elle ? Ta sœur peut se montrer têtue parfois et la Sauveuse aussi. Je me demande comment elles vont régler tout ça.**

 **\- Grâce à leur amour Mère.**

 **\- Oh pour l'amour de dieu Zéléna tu deviens aussi idiote que ces imbéciles de charmant.**

 **\- Tu n'en parle pas, pourtant tu penses à la même chose.**

\- **Tssss,** fut la seule réponse de Cora.

 **Crypte des Mills**

Regina sentit l'arrivée de la blonde, elle prit un grimoire au hasard et fit semblant d'être absorbée par sa lecture.

 **\- Regina ?** appela la blonde.

La brune décida de laisser chercher la Sauveuse, elle n'allait quand même pas lui mâcher tout le boulot.

 **\- Ah te voilà, il faut qu'on….**

 **\- Silence,** ordonna la brune **as-tu compris ton erreur ?**

La blonde baissa le regard trouvant le sol très intéressant pour le coup.

 **\- Swan, va-t'en je ne veux pas te voir, ni t'entendre tant que tu n'auras pas compris et j'attends des excuses en bonne et due forme très chère. Et il va falloir sortir le grand jeu parce que ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ne passera pas comme une lettre à la poste, je peux te l'assurer.**

 **\- Tu ne m'as pas trompé n'est-ce pas ?** murmura la blonde.

 **\- Non en effet, je te l'ai dit tout ceci est ta faute, d'ailleurs tout cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Je ne devrais pas pouvoir être enceinte.**

 **\- Tu es…**

 **\- Stérile oui j'ai bu une potion il y a longtemps m'empêchant de donner la vie…**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas comment et quand nous avons…**

Regina s'approcha de la blonde jusqu'à ce que leur corps se touchent.

 **\- Emma…donne-moi ta main.**

La blonde tendit sa main, la brune s'en saisit pour la poser sur son ventre.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu f….**

 **\- Chuttt, laisse notre magie te guider, laisse la te montrer le miracle que tu as accompli que nous avons accompli nous allons être mères. Ce que tu n'as pas pu vivre avec Henry tu le vivras avec cet enfant qui grandit en moi. Ce que je n'ai pas connu avec notre fils je vais le connaitre grâce à toi et a cet enfant, je t'aime Emma. Même si je dois l'avouer, des fois j'ai vraiment envie de te tuer.**

La blonde laissa s'échapper un petit rire.

 **\- Maintenant ferme tes yeux et ressens ce que nous avons fait, ce que nous avons créé.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires etc et un grand merci à Blackkfeather, Regina2015 et à toi mon poussin qui arrive à me motiver pour écrire un meilleurs ami comme toi y en a pas deux je te nem lol...**

 **J'ai eu beaucoup mais beaucoup de mal à écrire la première partie, je suis désolée si c'est pas terrible terrible.**

 **Chapitre 13**

Emma la main toujours sur le ventre de la brune regarder la conception de son enfant, non de leur enfant un sourire niais sur le visage et le feu aux joues. Elle se voyait sur Regina ondulant lentement du bassin sur cette dernière, la brune lui demandant de ne pas retenir sa magie. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle lâcha prise. Une espèce de bulle violette et blanche entoura le lit les isolants du reste du monde. Emma se rappela que c'est à ce moment qu'elle avait souhaité ne faire qu'une avec Sa Majesté être en elle, une partie d'elle. La magie avait répondu à sa demande avec un certain humour. Elle se recula de surprise en voyant le nouveau membre plutôt imposant présent entre ses jambes.

- **Oh mon dieu !** s'exclama Emma.

- **Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête en te disant de te laisser aller,** plaisanta la Reine.

- **Oh mon dieu !** répéta la blonde sous le choc. **C'est…c'est…**

- **Non Emma ce n'est pas définitif, mais maintenant que c'est là autant en profiter.**

- **Tu es sûre ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais…**

Regina saisit les hanches de Emma et les amenèrent vers sa bouche.

 **-Regina non…je ne vais jamais tenir c'est…Oh mon dieu…** soupira la blonde quand elle sentit la bouche de la brune autour de son nouveau membre.

Sentir la bouche chaude et humide de Regina autour de son sexe la mettait en transe sans le vouloir ni rien maitriser elle se mit à onduler doucement. Regina s'écarta lentement le regard noir de désir, tendrement elle mit Emma sur le dos saisit l'objet de son désir le guidant vers son intimité trempée et impatiente d'être enfin combler. Le souffle d'Emma se coupa lorsqu'elle sentit la Reine glisser lentement sur son sexe sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

 **-Emma…**

 **-Reg...**

La Reine accéléra ses mouvements voulant jouir vite et fort, elle savait que Emma ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Emma sortit de sa contemplation et participa enfin à l'échange, elle retourna Regina sur le dos, sans aucune pudeur la brune écarta les jambes en arquant un sourcil. Emma voulu instantanément effacé cet air supérieur du visage de la brune, elle voulait la voir jouir, la voir se perdre et elle voulait en être la cause. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle se rapprocha de la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, lui saisit les hanches et la pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant. Regina ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir et ses ongles se plantèrent dans le dos de la blonde qui aurait certainement des traces le lendemain la reine sourit à cette pensée, elle marquait son territoire, la blonde était à elle. Elle tuerait quiconque oserait se mettre entre la sauveuse et elle. Trop de désirs inassouvies, trop de retenue pendant si longtemps elle sentait l'orgasme arriver. Elle cria son plaisir en même temps que Emma, la blonde en sueur toujours sur elle la regarder avec adoration et surprise.

- **C'était…**

- **Explosif,** finit la brune. **Mais que ceci ne devienne pas une habitude.**

- **Non,** répondit la blonde, **ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus.**

 **-Bien.**

La brune serra la main d'Emma toujours posée sur son ventre, elles se retrouvèrent de nouveaux dans le caveau.

 **-C'est moi…qui est…**

 **-Bien évidemment qui voulais tu que ce soit ? tu m'as mise enceinte, tu as détruit notre maison. Tu es la cause de tout.**

- **Je n'ai pas détruit…Tu as dit notre ?**

 **-Oui très chère il est temps que toi, Henry, notre futur enfant et moi formions une famille.**

 **-Et je n'ai pas détruit notre maison nous l'avons fait ensemble cette nuit-là en brisant la malédiction de nos mères tu es autant responsable que moi.**

 **-Certes…pouvons-nous rentrer à présent je suis fatiguée et j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir passer la nuit avec toi.**

Emma acquiesça et les téléportèrent devant le manoir Mills-Swan.

Devant le manoir Cora les attendait un sourire fier plaqué sur le visage.

 **-Mère que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?**

 **-Tu ne remarque rien ?**

 **-Quoi ? je suis fatiguée j'aimerais pouvoir me détendre auprès de ma femme et de mon fils.**

 **-Tssss, très bien tu me remercieras plus tard.**

 **-J'aime bien ta mère…**

 **-Vraiment ? aller viens je vais récupérer des affaires et nous irons prendre une chambre au Granny's.**

 **-Nous pourrions aller chez mes parents…**

 **-Vraiment ? es-tu vraiment en train de me demander d'aller supporter tes idiots de parents ? Je dois déjà te supporter toi ne me demande pas l'impossible non plus chérie.**

Emma sourit niaisement en entendant le mot chéri. La Reine était décidément pleine de surprise ces derniers temps.

 **-Et arrête de sourire aussi bêtement on dirait ta mère.**

La blonde éclata franchement de rire, oui elle aimait cette femme et son foutu caractère.

 **-Mon cœur ? Tu as reconstruit le manoir par magie ?**

La brune leva les yeux au ciel sous la question stupide de sa blonde.

 **-Bien-sûr que non, comme si j'avais eu le temps…**

 **-Il me semble plus grand non ?**

La brune fronçât les sourcils et releva les yeux vers sa demeure qui en effet paraissait plus grande et surtout entière.

 **-Ma mère certainement, elle a toujours eu la folie des grandeurs….**

 **-Dis celle qui a punit tout un peuple pour une querelle avec ma mère,** plaisanta le Sheriff.

- **Tssss,** siffla la brune.

La blonde souleva la brune la portant comme une jeune mariée.

 **-Que…**

 **-Je te fais passer le seuil de notre demeure comme il se doit, Majesté.**

La brune esquissa un sourire tout en roulant des yeux. Jamais elle n'admettrait qu'elle aimait le côté charmant de sa compagne.

 **Demeure des Charming le lendemain matin**

Snow se réveilla nez à nez avec une Cora tout sourire.

 **-Oh mon dieu !** S'exclama la princesse.

 **-Juste moi très chère et j'ai une charmante nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je vous laisse vous préparer, je vais faire un thé.**

Snow fronça les sourcils et soupira, voir Cora de si bonne heure n'était pas pour la rassurer. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et rejoint la Reine de cœur dans la cuisine.

 **-Vous faites peur à voir au réveil Princesse…**

 **-Cora ne commencez pas, je n'ai pas encore bu mon thé…**

 **-Tenez un thé à la pomme,** **votre préféré il me semble,** se moqua la rousse.

Snow soupira décidément l'humour des Mills n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

 **-Du moment qu'il n'est pas empoisonné…**

 **-Oh non très chère, c'est ma fille qui empoisonne moi je me contente d'arracher les cœurs ou couper des têtes… Mais soyez rassurée à partir d'aujourd'hui nous faisons vraiment partie de la même famille.**

 **-Nous faisions déjà partie de la même famille.**

 **-Non henry n'est que le fils adoptif de ma fille il n'y a aucun lien de parenté juste un lien affectif…**

 **-Et puis-je savoir en quoi la situation a changé ?**

 **-Bien-sûr et je vais me faire une joie de vous l'annoncer, êtes-vous prête très chère ?**

Snow acquiesça en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

 **-Nous allons être grand-mère ! N'est-ce pas une charmante nouvelle ?**

Snow recracha tout son thé sous le coup de la surprise.

 **-Impossible,** murmura Snow.

 **-Votre fille a pourtant réussie à le faire !** s'enjoua la sorcière.

 **-Com… comment ?** bégaya la brune.

- **Vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train de me demander comment elles ont fait ?**

 **-Bien sûr que si, ce sont deux femmes.**

 **-La magie voyons vous êtes donc si stupide que ça ?!**

- **Ne m'insultez pas Cora, je suis sûre que c'est encore une de vos manigances pour…**

 **-Pour ? Allons très chère vous avez accepté que ma fille soit le True Love de la vôtre sans rechigner mais ça vous ne pouvez pas ?**

 **-C'est juste impossible la magie ne crée pas la vie…**

 **-Mais jamais deux êtres aussi puissants ne se sont aimés et acceptés autant que nos filles. Avec elles il n'y a aucune limite…**

 **-Alors je vais encore être grand-mère ? mais je suis trop jeune pour ça….**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : les persos et l'univers de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je sais, je sais, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie lol. J'ai abusé. Mais bon j'ai été pas mal prise. Donc voilà la suite et fin de cette fic.

 **Chapitre 14**

Snow tournait en rond devant le manoir de Regina devait-elle sonner ou pas ? Si elle devait réveiller Sa Majesté il valait mieux avoir une bonne raison. Parce que lui dire, salut il parait que tu es enceinte. C'est ta mère qui me l'a dit un peu plus tôt, c'est sûr que ça n'allait pas marcher pour la garder de bonne humeur. Après tout pas de raison d'avoir peur de Regina, elle n'était plus l'Evil Queen de jadis, elle prit son courage à deux mains et sonna. Un peu plus loin Cora et Zéléna assises assistes à se spectacle jouissif le sourire aux lèvres.

Dans la chambre du manoir la tension était à son comble Emma et Regina étaient en sueur, leurs corps collaient l'un contre l'autre ondulants en rythme. Emma interrompit tout mouvement en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, la brune grogna son mécontentement.

- **Emma…**

- **C'est peut-être important.**

 **-C'est ta mère…** répondit Regina blasée.

 **-Comment tu le sais ?**

 **-Je reconnais son odeur nauséabonde n'importe où…**

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Laisse tomber, il est sept heures il n'y a que ta mère pour venir sonner chez moi sans se douter que je vais la faire rôtir comme une dinde.**

 **-Je vais voir ce qu'elle veut, il y a peut-être un problème.**

 **-Tsss, je te jure qu'un jour je vais la tuer.**

 **-Bien-sûr mon cœur, quand tu veux,** plaisanta la blonde.

Regina d'un geste du poignet disparu pour réapparaître devant sa porte d'entrée en nuisette noire. Elle inspira un grand coup afin de calmer la frustration qui courait dans ses veines fichue famille Charming toujours dans ses pattes et maintenant aussi dans son lit. Elle ouvrit la porte avec son sourire le plus hypocrite plaqué sur son visage, par contre ses yeux eux lançaient des éclairs et si un regard pouvait tuer alors Snow serait morte la porte à peine ouverte.

 **-Regina…Euh…comment te dire ça ?**

 **-Accélère Snow j'ai quelque chose sur le feu…**

 **-Oh vraiment qu'est-ce que tu cuisines aussi tôt ?**

 **-Ta fille ma chère, nous étions en plein exercice quand ma charmante compagne à décider de venir ouvrir à sa mère à sept heures du matin. Alors j'espère pour toi que c'est important parce que tu nous as interrompu au moment où j'allais avoir un magnifique…**

Emma interrompit sa Reine en lui mettant la main sur la bouche.

 **-Coucou maman, ça va ?**

Snow regardait tour à tour sa magnifique petite fille et son ex belle-mère qui fulminait derrière la main d'Emma. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas garder pour elle ce que Cora lui avait dit un peu plus tôt chez elle.

 **-B..bien merci, euh…**

Regina enleva la main de sa compagne de sa bouche en la fusillant du regard.

 **-Accouche,** cracha la Reine.

Au loin deux rires retentirent, Zéléna et Cora étaient prises d'un fou rire. En voyant ça Snow comprit qu'encore une fois Cora l'avait manipulé. Elle soupira en se demandant si elle n'était pas niaise pour tomber à chaque fois dans le panneau. Elle reprit la parole en sachant pertinemment que Regina n'allait pas apprécier qu'elle se mêle encore de sa vie.

 **-Ben euh…justement je venais te voir pour ça.**

Emma fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas de quoi sa mère pouvait bien parler. Regina comprit immédiatement de ce que Snow voulait dire. Elle fixa sa mère au loin d'un œil mauvais, jamais elle ne serait tranquille avec sa famille, sans compter la famille des deux idiots. La brune soupira en disant adieu à ses jours heureux sans personne pour venir se mêler de sa vie. Elle reporta son regard sur sa compagne la trouvant magnifique bien qu'un peu niaise des fois, mais vu les gênes dont elle avait hérité elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

 **-Ma chérie ton idiote de mère et venue demander si j'étais enceinte et qui est le père.**

 **-Hein, mais comment a-t-elle pu le savoir ?**

 **-Demande à la hyène qui me sert de mère, bon je vais vous laisser régler ça entre vous.**

Emma la retint par le bras la suppliant du regard de ne pas la laisser seule face à sa mère. La Reine arqua un sourcil, un sourire hypocrite naquit sur ses lèvres, et son regard demandé clairement à la blonde si elle était sure d'elle. Emma acquiesça confiante, elle n'aurait pas dû. Regina s'écarta du chemin et fit signe à Snow de rentrer à l'intérieur.

 **-Café ?** proposa Emma.

 **-Non merci, je ne vais pas rester longtemps je veux juste que tu m'explique comment tu peux tolérer cette situation.**

 **-Es-tu entrain de gentiment dire à ta fille que je suis une catin ?** grogna Regina.

 **-N..Non bien sûr que non. C'est juste que…**

 **-Que quoi… dépêche-toi Snow ma patience à des limites…**

 **-Calme toi mon cœur,** essaya de tempérer Emma.

La brune d'un mouvement du poignet rendit Emma muette.

- **Ne te mêle pas de ça chérie, quant à toi il est temps que tu apprennes à rester à ta place ceci ne concerne que notre couple ! Alors je vais te dire les choses une fois pour toutes et garde toi bien de me couper la parole ou tu finis en dinde rôtie, suis-je bien claire ?**

 **-O…Oui, je t'écoute.**

Deux heures plus tard une coccinelle roulait à toute vitesse s'éloignant du centre de la ville, à son bord une Emma furieuse. La blonde s'engagea sur le chemin donnant chez les deux Mills. Au moment de frapper à la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une Cora tout sourire ravit de son début de journée.

 **-Oh, Emma qu'elle charmante surprise, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?**

 **-….**

 **-Je vois…** sans explication la plus âgée des Mills éclata de rire sous le regard outré de la sauveuse. **Pardon mais avoue que c'est risible, Regina qui oublie de lever le sort de mutisme, non vraiment Emma si tu voyais ta tête.**

 **-….**

 **-Oui, bon, certes ce n'est pas l'idéal pour une discussion. Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu pour mon magnifique sourire. Cora agita sa main et le sort privant la blonde de parole fut levé.**

 **-Je vais la tuer… Oh ça marche ! Merci Cora. Je te revaudrais ça.**

Emma partit en courant rejoindre sa coccinelle, elle avait des comptes à régler avec Sa Majesté.

Dans son bureau Regina réfléchissait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une tornade blonde très en colère, et là elle comprit ce qu'elle avait oublié.

 **-Merde…** murmura la brune.

 **-Oh oui tu peux le dire,** grogna Emma.

 **-Ecoute ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour si peu, ta mère m'a tellement mise hors de moi que…**

 **-Que ? Tu as décidé de me rendre muette et de raconter en détail la conception de notre enfant à ma mère ? Alors Majesté que vas-tu faire la prochaine fois qu'une de nos mères viens se mêler de notre vie ? Me faire disparaître ?**

La brune fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi un si petit détail énerver la blonde.

 **-Tu ne comprends pas n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi mais je crois qu'une leçon s'impose après tout tu ne t'es jamais gêné quand il s'agissait de m'en donner une.**

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son de sortit.

 **-Ecoute moi pour une fois, je t'aime, je donnerais ma vie pour toi mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'on est deux, nous sommes un couple tu ne peux pas me jeter un sort dès que quelque chose te dérange ou que tu ne veux pas que j'intervienne. Je sais que tu vas être furieuse après ça mais j'assume je te laisse réfléchir.**

La brune se leva d'un bond prête à invectiver sa compagne, mais Emma scella leurs lèvres d'un baiser qu'elle approfondie puis se détacha de sa Reine et disparut en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Regina fulminait dans son bureau, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour lever le sort mais ce qui l'a contrarié c'était les paroles de son Sheriff. Avait-elle poussé le bouchon trop loin ? Elle aimait le coter rebelle d'Emma et la blonde voulait qu'elle réfléchisse alors elle pouvait bien faire ça.

Quelques heures plus tard une fumée violette annonça l'arrivée du Maire au commissariat. Emma assise à son bureau inspira un grand coup se préparant à la fureur royale.

La brune jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne ensuite elle posa son regard sur David.

 **-Dehors,** ordonna la Reine.

 **-Mais…**

 **-Papa s'il te plait, écoute la,** supplia Emma.

David acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit du bureau. Regina reposa son regard sur Emma et s'approcha d'une démarche féline.

 **-Ecoute Regina, je ne voulais pas te contrarier juste te faire comprendre que…**

 **-Silence ! Tu vas m'écouter quand je t'autoriserais à répondre je ne veux entendre qu'un oui sortir de ta bouche est ce clair ? Bien, donc je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu avais raison je n'aurais pas dû te jeter ce sort nous sommes un couple. Je ne suis pas très douée pour ça mais épouse-moi et viens gérer tous ces paysans et nos familles à mes côtés.**

 **-…**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Est-ce que tu viens de m'obliger à te dire oui ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Ok Majesté.**

 **-Bien,** sourit la brune.


End file.
